Turning
by phantom'slover28
Summary: This is a LND spin off that is completely turned around thus our title a couple of my own twists and turns but still with webbers story a little bit but more of a mix of the book and me ... I suck at summeries but I hope you guys enjoys (M for sexual scenes) I have a better summery in my Profile.
1. 1 In dreams he came to me

"You try, my patience. Make your choice." He said as calmly as he could. She looked to the ground letting tears slip down her face. He turned away from her waiting, always waiting. Christine looked to Raoul hoping he would forgive her. She looked up at her Angel.

"Beautiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" She slowly stood and went to him. "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." In one swift motion she turned him and claimed his lips. She made her choice. Her Angel of Music. They broke away for a brief moment and their eyes met. They were both amazed. Erik had never been kissed before and when he thought of being given a kiss it was always by this woman. Christine had kissed a few men including Raoul but nothing compared to how this one man kissed her. Yes she dared to think of him as a man. Not a monster or a ghost or a phantom, no he was a man. But a man she was in love with. Erik did not hesitate in leaning forward and taking her lips with his. A kiss full of passion and want. She snaked her hands up his chest wrapping them around his neck. Erik put his arms around her pulling her to him. Christine moaned into the kiss when she _felt_ him. She felt the evidence that his body wanted her and who was she to deny him. She loved him did she not? Or was she doing this to save Raoul? No, no she loved him. She broke the kiss and turned her head to find Raoul gone. When she blinked she found herself in Erik's bedroom. He was still holding her close and she could still feel his want. He kissed her again and slowly ran his hands along her curves. His fiery eyes met her blue crystals. "You're so beautiful." He said in a whisper.

He let his hands wander to the clasps of the wedding gown his eyes never leaving hers seeking for permission. Christine gave a single nod and his fingers went to work. She tugged his shirt over his head to reveal a scared body. Her gown finally fell to the floor as she went to trail her hands gently across each scar. Christine looked into his eyes and led him to the bed making him lay on his back. He smiled as she climbed on top of him and she smiled back. She kissed each scar she could see trailing her tongue across with the ones that were swollen and creased. She heard him hiss each time and she felt him grow harder.

She lifted her body sitting on top of him and began to undo her corset. Their eyes never left each other. When it was finally undone she tossed it carelessly in the corner not really caring where it landed. Besides her pantalets she was bare to this man she knew she loved. Erik rolled her over on her back and kissed her gently bringing his hand up to toy with her breasts. Before she knew it they were completely bare to one another. He placed one hand between her legs and they moaned together. "Oh, my sweet Christine you are so wet my love. You are so ready for me." He fingers began to tease her and then she felt him. But just before he took her, her eyes shot open and she awoke in her bed at the De Chaney manor.

She fell back onto the pillows with a plop and in a cold sweat. She ran her fingers through  
her hair. What was she to do her wedding to Raoul was in almost a month and she loves another man. A man that she knew still loved her but was nowhere to be found because he did not want to be found. She wondered if he wanted her to find him. She started to think of places he would hide and never be found by anyone but her and that were very few. As she thought her eyes grew heavier and her mind wandered to what would happen if they were to meet again. Christine fell into a dream of fantasies and love. A dream where her and her Erik made love again and again without a care in the world.

* * *

_**Yeah I know it's not that long but please don't hate :( ... any who just a little recap ... this is a while after the opera burns down and when Christine starts having second thoughts .. but I don't think I really needed to tell you that lol so any who **_

_** reviews make me write faster ;)**_


	2. 2 Parting is such sorrow

Christine was silent most days at the manor. Raoul's older sister Madison had become her only friend in the house. Madison knew that Christine didn't truly love her brother and she worried about her. She also knew that Christine was in love with her Angel of Music. They sat talking with Philippe's wife Maggie, well Madison was talking Christine sat there consumed in her own thoughts. "What do you think Christine?" Her head snapped up to look at Maggie. She looked to Madison hoping for saving yet again "About red roses for the wedding." Madison stated reminding her what they were talking about. Christine came back to them from whatever planet she was on "That sounds lovely." She would have preferred yellow roses but she didn't want to argue with the Countess. Later on Christine excused herself to her room and Madison followed.

"Christine are you alright? You look restless." Madison asked entering her room.

"Madison he is out there somewhere. Thinking that I love Raoul and that I have no doubts about this wedding. But that's wrong it's nowhere near true." She turned to Madison with tears threatening to come. "I love him Madison. I wish I realized it sooner but I do. I love him. I can't just sit here and do nothing about this."

"Well what do you propose we do then?" She asked

"Not we. Just me."

* * *

Raoul was away on business that night so it was the perfect time to go and look for Erik. She decided to start at the opera. Christine walked through all the ash and fallen objects until she found what she was looking for. A passageway. She knew it well and when she saw the boat she wanted to cry because it was Raoul who manned the boat and helped her out. She climbed in and set off, but when she reached the shore she was horrified. Everything she remembered that was once so beautiful was now destroyed. Then she heard a noise behind a covered mirror. She walked to it and found another passage and she took it. When she came out she saw a fire off in the distance. She walked and stopped just before the fire. There he was his back to her not even knowing that she was there.

"Erik," She said and saw him stiffen and he slowly turned to her. He wore no mask, but he wore a simple white shirt and black pants. Christine remembered just how handsome he was and he looked even better now than he did in her dreams. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to find you and well here I am."

He shook his head "You should not be here." She noticed packed bags behind him. "Where are you going?" She asked. He glanced back and then to her. "Away, where no one knows me. I can't be here anymore. It's too dangerous. So I'm leaving. And you have yet to answer my question, I mean a real answer."

"I need to know." Was all she said and he shook his head know what she meant. "I let you go that's proof enough."

"No it's not." She said walking to him. "Erik please."

"Why must you do this now? Do you see this as your last chance to torture me? The last time you can ever say 'Oh my poor Erik'? Well?"

"Please I need to know. I know that you didn't want me to leave. I know you did it to protect me. But Erik please I need to know. Do you love me? I need to know or else I could make the biggest mistake of my life."

He kept quiet not knowing how to answer that. He noticed how close they were and was drawn to her lips. He didn't seek permission like he always did in her dreams he just took them wrapping his arms her waist catching her keeping her in a fierce kiss. She put her arms around her neck and he backed her up until she was against a tree. He ran one hand up and down her curves as the other tangled in her hair. Erik broke the kiss and they tried to catch their breath. "I love you, I always have I've never stopped. This few months without you have been pure torture for me. I have been dead inside without you Christine. I love you. I don't know how many times I have to say it but I do. I love you so much." She smiled and claimed his lips. Erik pressed his body against her and she felt him just like in her dreams. She thought it was a dream for a moment but realized it was too good to be a dream. Her hands wandered to his shirt and pulled it over his head. She studied him for a moment his skin was better than she imagined. He slowly began to undo the buttons of her dress as she kissed his neck and chest.

He slipped it off her and let it pool at her feet. She was thankful that she didn't bother with a corset before she left. He smiled at her studying her breasts for a moment then took her face between his hands and kissed her. He broke away and picked her up taking her to the bed of blankets Erik had made for himself. He laid her down and sat on his knees looking over every piece of skin he could find. He trailed his hand softly down her stomach and stopped at the fabric that hid her womanhood from his gaze. Erik looked in her eyes seeking permission this time. Words leaving her she just nodded. He kept his eyes locked with hers for a moment his hand gently grasping her pantalets then pulling them down. Christine was completely bare to her Erik. She wanted so much to open her mouth and tell him that she loved him but she didn't know how.

Erik took her hand and pulled her up and kissed her. She shivered as she allowed his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Erik moaned deeply and Christine could feel his heart under her palm racing. She began to whimper as he put his fingers between her legs and teased her. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "You're so wet Christine. Do you want me or am I just dreaming? Are you wet for me my Angel? Could it be possible that you desire me? That you desire a monster?"

She shook her head "No, no never a monster. I do not desire a monster I desire you Erik. I have dreamed of a moment like this for months now and I know it is not a dream. It is too good to be one, and God is not that cruel. I want you my Angel. I am only wet for you my darling. Oh, please Erik believe me!"

He placed a finger over her lips and nodded. "Do not worry my love I believe you. Your Erik will always believe you."

She smiled as he kissed her again. Her hand went low and she undid his belt then slid down his pants. She blushed at what she had just revealed. Erik silently chuckled at her innocence and kissed her forehead. She looked up and into his eyes. He gently stroked her hair "It's alright my love. I promise I love be gentle and it won't hurt long." She nodded and he kissed her slowly laying her down then climbing on top of her. She trailed her hand along his scared body loving the feel. Then she felt him there at her entrance and she expected to wake up at any moment but no. She broke the kiss and buried herself in his neck as he broke her barrier and she was no longer a virgin. He kept still as she tried to be strong and not cry. Christine allowed only a few tears to slip down her face and then the pain vanished before she knew it and she felt her Erik inside her. She kissed his neck and moved her hips then they both gasped at how wonderful it felt to be joined as one finally.

Neither of them would have been surprised if someone were to find them. They both shouted and screamed in pleasure many times they didn't want to stop but sleep beckoned them. Christine rested her head on Erik's chest and lazily traced a scar on his chest as he stroked her hair. She shivered some from the cold night air and he pulled a blanket over them both. The hours past the fire had died and the only thing they could were the stars, and so they watched them lying in their lover's embrace. A light shot across the sky and Christine gasped at its beauty. "Look Erik a shooting star." He smiled at how child like she seemed at the comment.

"Make a wish." She said to him. He thought and thought but out of all the thing he could wish for he didn't want them. In this moment he had everything. "What more could I ask for then this Christine." She smiled and yawned. "You know what I wish for?" She said sleepily. "What?"

"I wish we could stay just like this forever. Never having to worry about what anyone thinks. Just you and me. That's what I wish." He smiled at her as she drifted off to sleep he stroked her hair and closed his eyes. "Erik," Her voice broke the silence. "Yes my dear?"

"I love you." She whispered and then a dream took her. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He wanted to shake her awake and demand that she say it again and tell her that she didn't really mean it. 'Sleep talk that's all it is!' he thought to himself. He debated as he drifted to sleep if she meant it. When Erik awoke the sun was just beginning to rise. He slowly lifted Christine and placed her down then got up and dressed. He tied his bags down to his horse and then turned to her. He knelt down and pet her hair he placed a kiss to her brow and delighted in the smile that played across her lips. Then he whispered. "I'm sorry my Angel but it's too dangerous for you. I love you. Maybe one day you can forgive me I pray you will. Goodbye Christine I will always love you."

With tears in his eyes that was that. He jumped on the horse and rode off.

* * *

_**Good? Bad? let me know**__ :)_


	3. 3 Eleven years

To this very day Christine remembers that morning. The feeling of being alone and cold. When she knew that he was gone and not coming back she went back to the manor. "Christine I was looking for you. Where have you been all night?" Madison asked concerned.

Christine looked up at her and in a very solemn voice answered. "I'm fine, I'm sorry I caused you so much worry." Then she went to her room. Madison followed and watched Christine go to her bathroom and lock the door. She held her back against the door then slid down to the floor and began to cry. Madison lightly knocked on the door and called to her "Christine open the door." She said softly. "Please," Christine wiped her eyes and reached her hand up unlocking it then scooting forward some to let Madison in. Madison closed the door once she was in and went to the floor and looked at her. Christine broke under her gaze. Madison took her into her arms and let her cry. She feared the worst. She feared that Christine had stumbled upon his dead body or that she had found him with another girl. But nothing prepared her for the words she spoke.

When tears ceased to flow Christine rested her head on Madison's shoulder. "I found him," She began sitting up looking at the floor. "He was just outside the opera. He was fixing to leave Paris when I found him." She smiled for a brief moment. "He told me that he loved me. I told him I needed to know and he said it. He said he always had and he will never stop, then we made love." Madison looked at her shocked on a way. "It was beautiful. I told him that I loved him"

"Then why aren't you with him?"

She blinked away tears "He left." It was no use the tears were coming wither she liked it or not. "Oh, Christine I'm sorry." Madison didn't know what else could say. All she could do was open her arms to Christine as the tears fell again.

* * *

Christine's original plan was to cancel the wedding but three weeks before she became ill and Madison took her to the doctor. The doctor announced she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Christine knew this child would need a father and Erik was gone. She felt she had no choice but to look to Raoul, but if Erik were to come back into her life she would go back to him and explain the child was not his. She feared the worst of Erik on her wedding day. Meg and her mother had come when she asked of him they said nothing that she didn't already know. They simply said that he was in hiding and they hadn't heard from him. She worried over for and mourned in silence.

Months went by and Erik never came all of France thought him dead and so did she. Before she knew it she had a son. A perfect flawless little boy who she named Gustave Edmund De Chaney. He was everything she wanted and more. As years went by her son became much like her lover. He took to the piano rather quickly and then the violin. Christine covered that by mentioning her father and his musical talents that Raoul had seemed to forget.

It was ten years after Gustave was born that they had fallen into a great deal of debt after the death of Philippe and his wife. Madison didn't want the title so she passed it on to Raoul and Christine. One afternoon Gustave came rushing into the house as his mother and aunt sat talking. "Whoa where the fire?" Christine said with a laugh. And he chuckled "You got a letter mother. It's from a Mr. Y apparently he lives in America." She smiled and laughed at her son. She took the letter from him and made a shocked face. "What is it Christine?

"I've been invited to sing for the closing of a season on Coney Island!" She smiled and looked to Madison who was just as shocked as she.

"So we are going to Coney Island?" Gustave asked excited.

"Of course I will have to talk to your father about it but yes."

Gustave laughed and ran out of the room and up the stairs to the music room. She knew it would take a lot of convincing on Raoul's part. 'Maybe I should start with how much money we are being offered.' She told herself. She didn't know what it was exactly but she felt she had to go to Coney Island. She felt a pull in away and she couldn't help but ask herself why?

* * *

"Erik how on earth are you going to close the season out? We don't even have star! I can't do it all Erik!" Meg fussed. He had been very secretive as of late and she didn't like it. She knew he had something up his sleeve he always does. Erik sighed and turn to her. "Meg I will tell you when the time is right. Now will you please just drop it I know what I'm doing."

Meg opened her mouth to say something but the little red haired girl sitting on the desk stopped her. "Meg please, you need to trust Papa. And I'm not just saying that to get on his good side. I really want this argument to be over." She said quite annoyed with her Aunt. Erik laughed at his little girl. Yes Erik had a daughter. An eight year old girl turning nine soon and he loved her with all his heart. Her long red hair, her little nose, her smile, her innocent little giggle, her stubbornness, and her fiery eyes. His little Eliza.

"Alright I think that's enough out of you." He said picking her up from the desk. "I think it best you leave before Meg's head explodes." She laughed at her Father and placed a kiss on his bare cheek just before she jumped out of his arms and disappeared into the hallway. Eventually Meg gave up and stormed out of the office. Once he was sure she was gone he pulled out a letter addressed to Mr. Y and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Y

I am honored that you would think of me for the closing of your season. My husband and I have discussed it and have decided to agree to your generous offer. Unfortunately my husband will not be joining me but my son will. We are most excited to see what Coney Island and Phantasma has in store for us.

Sincerely,

Countess Christine De Chaney."

He hated the title but smiled at her hand writing. It's been a long time. Ten years and that last night still haunted him. 'One last time' he told himself 'One last time to hear her sing and just to see her. She has a son now and you have a daughter things have changed a great deal.'

* * *

_**So I thought it would be very ineresting if Erik had a little girl. A little more behind that story coming soon so don't ya worry your pretty little heads. **_

_** Reveiws? Yes? No? Talk to me. ;)**_


	4. 4 Coney Island

It was just before they docked that Gustave asked a question she dreaded. "Mama why couldn't Papa come with us?"

She smiled at him as they stepped off the boat "He had some business to take care of at home darling. But if he could be here I'm sure he would." She reassured him. Erik kept a close eye watching from the shadows waiting and then finding. He smiled and with Raoul not with her he knew he had a slight chance of winning her back, but then there was something else in his way. The boy. He shook the thought of him and Christine from his head. She had a family of her own now and he had his little Eliza to think of first.

Gustave's face lit up at the sight of just the docks. Erik smiled at how much like Christine the boy seemed. She was still so beautiful. Flashes of their night together played through his head and he remembered just how beautiful she could be, but he mentally kicked himself knowing he would have to settle for this. "Who exactly are we to be looking for?" Madison asked and Christine shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest clue." She replied with a laugh. Then a young girl no more than nineteen came to them. Christine noticed she was quite an odd looking girl. She wore all black from head to toe. She had high heeled boots that came up to her knees. A short black dress with long lace sleeves. "Hello, are you Christine?" she asked with a kind smile on her face. Christine looked to Madison and then to the girl "Yes I am."

The girl extended her hand "I am Miss Fleck, an assistant of Mr. Y. I was told to come and receive you and your son." She smiled down at the young boy and he smiled back and introduced himself. "It is very nice to meet you I am Gustave De Chaney." She giggled at him. As he turned to Madison "And this is my Aunt Madison."

She nodded to her. "Well if they are not going to the hotel then I'm afraid I can't go I just want to rest." Madison said.

"Of course I will have Mr. Squelch take you to the hotel." She said "Now if you will follow me I will take you to the carriages." When they arrived they came to met two other men just as odd looking as Miss Fleck all but the brightly dressed girl that one stood talking to. "What is she doing here?" Fleck asked.

"She was hiding in the extra carriage." The talk one said. She looked down at the young girl. "Are you trying to get me killed? Your father is possibly going to kill me because you're out and probably leaving him worried sick!" She scolded, but it did not seem to affect the girl.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." She argued. "It's not fair that everyone was going to get to met them before me. I knew Papa wouldn't allow it so I snuck in the carriage when no one was looking." Christine couldn't hold back a smile of amusement. There was something about this girl that seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The small red headed girl smiled at them and said "My name is Eliza."

"Yeah Eliza the trouble maker. Get in the carriage, and remember the story you just told me because you will be repeating it to your father." She said, Eliza nodded and obeyed.

On the way to the theater Gustave and Eliza took a liking to each other. Christine learned that her father owned the place and her aunt preformed there. "If we hurry we can catch her show before she has to teach her dance class." Eliza said. "I think Papa is busy today so you might not get to meet him." She said as they pulled up. Eliza jumped out first followed by Miss Fleck and Gangle. She grabbed Eliza before she could go far. "Your father may be busy today but that doesn't mean I can't see him to discuss all of this."

The young red stuck her tongue out at her and she did the same back. She looked to her partner. "Take her back stage and get one of the stage hands to watch her until her aunt can take her." Gangle nodded and picked the girl up throwing her over his shoulder and Eliza just pouted and huffed. "Now then, if you will follow me I will take you to the stage." As they walked in she explained "Our lead show girl has a performance going on right now so we will have to sneak back stage." Christine nodded and kept Gustave close not wanting him to wander off.

Christine, Fleck and Gustave snuck back stage just in time for end of the performance. The lead girl looked very familiar to her too but more than the young girl but once again she couldn't put her finger on it. The curtain closed and Fleck excused herself to announce the next act. The lead girl looked at her and gaped. "Oh my God it couldn't be!" She said and Christine looked her up and down "I'm sorry but have we met?" Christine asked the girl.

She laughed and said "Well here's a hint I once helped you with a prank on La Carlotta when you were eleven and took all the blame." Christine gasped and hated herself for not realizing it sooner. "Oh my God Meg!" They laughed as they run up and hugged each other. "It's so good to see you it's been to long!" Christine said to her.

Meg noticed the young boy next to her. "And who is this lovely looking young man?" She asked. Christine smiled and waved him over then putting an arm around him she said "Meg this is my son Gustave. Gustave this is a very dear friend of mine form Paris we used to work together when I was at the opera." Gustave nodded and looked to Meg extending his hand "It's very nice to meet you." Meg smiled and shook the boy's hand. "Are you Eliza's aunt?" Meg gave him a puzzled look then looked to see Gangle walking over with Eliza in hand. "Yes I am, but at the moment I'm wishing I wasn't."

Finally budged when she saw her aunt and looked very guilty. "Let me guess, you snuck onto the carriage again, didn't you?" She looked to her feet and nodded. Meg then dismissed Gangle and knelt down to the girl. "I will have to tell your father about this." She said and Eliza nodded again. "But you're lucky this time it won't be until tonight." Eliza smiled and then hugged Meg. "Alright now go and enjoy what freedom you have left." Eliza giggled and then ran off but turned back to look at Gustave.

"Mother can I go play with Eliza?" She sighed and looked to Meg "I don't see the harm in it. She really a trouble maker Christine." She laughed and then nodded. As she watched Gustave go off with the girl Meg offered it take her on a tour. And Christine gladly excepted.


	5. 5 It just can't be

As Meg took Christine around the theater Christine became very curious about Eliza. "So you are an aunt now? How did that happen?" They both laughed and Meg carefully explained. "Her father is like a brother to me, and he has always considered me his little sister, so I became Eliza's aunt. Alright now it's my turn to ask a question." Christine laughed and nodded.

"What are you doing on Coney?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. I'm to close out the season here." Meg stopped. It explained a lot. Mostly why Erik didn't want her to know. She knew now she had to be very careful of what she said around Christine. "Surprisingly I didn't," Meg finally replied. A man roughly the same age with dark skin called out to Meg not noticing Christine at all. "Meg, I need you to run some errands for me." He said. Christine was shocked it was no other than Darius. Meg cleared her throat "Look who I found today." She said. He turned annoyed and then it changed to surprise.

"Christine?" He asked with a laugh and she nodded. "Well what a surprise."

"She's going to be the one to close out the season." Meg said answering his next question.

"Really, well it defiantly explains why he didn't tell us." Meg gave him a look from behind Christine and she grew a curios face.

"Who?" she asked. Darius looked to Meg and she shook her head.

"Um, Mr. Y of course. He probably found out that we knew you and wanted to keep it a surprise." Meg let out a sigh of relief for her friend's quick save. Meg wasn't sure if Christine knew. But she hadn't said or asked anything to do with Erik. And she knew that if Erik had invited Christine over under his real name she would never have come. "Meg can I speak with you for a moment," She nodded and walked to his desk full of papers. "Are you serious?" He asked hushed. She nodded "Why would he do this, what has gotten in his head?"

"I don't know but trust me I'm going to find out." She replied in the same hushed tone equally annoyed at her brother for not telling her. "I only found out just a few minutes ago so don't be scolding me." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I have to talk to him later on anyway about Eliza. It probably helps that she's off playing with Christine's son."

"Her son?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes her son. Keep up Darius will you," He sighed again "I have to get going so what was it you needed me to do."

He picked up a stack of papers and said "Give these to Fleck and tell her to run them over to Hammerstein's." She nodded and left his side.

* * *

Christine knew something was going on. Ever since she arrived she felt different. She had the same feeling she often had in Paris when her Angel of Music would come to her, but she pushed it aside. 'No none of that Christine! He's dead! He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it!' She mentally scolded herself. Christine walked into the hotel room with Meg finding Gustave and Eliza playing in the suites living room. "We've been looking all over for you two!" Meg said once again paying the concerned aunt. Christine wanted to laugh. She never thought she would ever see Meg like this. It reminded her much of her mother who she was sad to hear passed about five years ago.

"Calm down Meg," Eliza said with a laugh and a twinkle in her eyes. 'Wait those eyes it couldn't be, could it?' Christine thought to herself. "Papa brought us. He was hoping Mrs. De Chaney would be here. But when we got here no one was here so he said for us to stay here and play until you came to ruin all the fun." Meg's jaw almost dropped and looked ready to beat the girl for her choice of words. "Hey those were his exact words so don't give me that look." Meg rolled her eyes and snapped her finger at the girl.

"Alright well say goodbye to Gustave it's time to go. I have to discus something's with your father so hurry up." Christine was still focused on the young red head's eyes. She only knew one with those eyes but it couldn't be her former lover and true father to her son. According to this young girl her father was very much alive. It just couldn't be her Erik, could it? After they both left she walked Gustave to his room and helped him change for bed.

"Mother it was so much fun. Eliza showed me almost all the theater it's so beautiful." He said climbing into bed. "Mr. Y was very nice too. He gave me a gift." Gustave said pointing to the table on the other side of the room. Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw the music box for Erik's lair. She knew no one but he would have it. 'No it can't be. It's probably just one that looks very similar.' She turned back to her son and smiled as he spoke again. "But he was sort of odd. More odd than Miss Fleck seemed." He said with a furrowed brow.

"How so darling?" She asked.

"Mama he said he knew you once and that's how he knew of your singing." He said to her. 'No it can't be! It could be anyone.' "Mother why does he wear a mask?" She wanted to faint at the question. There was no denying that this was her Erik. Her Angel of Music, her passionate lover, the father of her only son. Her Erik was alive.

She smiled at her son and regretted the lie "I'm not quite sure Gustave, but you need to get some sleep. We've had a very busy day and we are to meet Aunt Madison in the morning for breakfast." He nodded and yawned lying down and drifting to sleep. She closed his door tight and walked to her room. Shutting her door she looked at the open balcony and felt his presence. She wasn't sure what to feel but she wasn't afraid of him. She called out.

"There's no point in hiding. I know your there." The anger in her voice very clear. With that he stepped into the room and all she could do was stare for a brief moment.

All Erik could do was notice how beautiful she still was, he wanted her so badly. He had to restrain himself for the sake of his daughter and Christine's sanity. Before Erik could say one word she spoke.

"Who do you think you are?"

* * *

**_Dun dun DDDDUUUUUNNNNNNNN ! Ciffhanger ... Please don't hate love is alot better haha _**

**_Review's ? let me know what ya think._**


	6. 6 unwelcomed reunion

_**Hello my lovlies ... won't keep you long jus want to say ... Hope you enjoy ;)**_

* * *

"Who do you think you are?"

Erik just stood there not knowing just what to say to her. As many times as he practiced it since her letter came he was still speechless. Christine was enraged and overjoyed all at once she didn't know wither to slap him or kiss him. Nothing but daggers shot from her eyes and venom flowed from her mouth. "Christine I,"

"How could you?" she demanded. "For almost eleven years now I thought you dead. Why here? Why now? I am not just some girl for your past that will willingly run back into your arms! I am not the same girl that you so happily bedded." She said curly. Ten years of anger toward this man and she didn't want to let it all out just yet. It pained her to remember that night. It only served as a reminder of the wrong she did her husband and that Raoul was not Erik. The only reason she didn't regret that night was her son. She knew that if it wasn't for that night she wouldn't have her little Gustave.

"Christine please, do you honestly think I wanted to go?" He asked finally finding words.

"You could have fooled me." She said with a scoff.

"I couldn't put you in that kind of danger Christine. And I knew that you would want to go back so I left."

"Back to what!" she demanded angrily "I told you that I loved you. But you went back on your promise."

"My promise?"

"'Your Erik will always believe you.' Weren't those your exact words?" she asked mockingly. "It wasn't enough that I slept with you apparently. I made my choice, and you made me go with Raoul. Then when I made my choice clear you still made me leave."

"I'm sorry Christine. I truly am." He stared at the floor for a moment and then looked up at her. "But you misunderstand my reason of inviting you and being here. I knew more than likely you thought me dead and I honestly just wanted you to know that I wasn't. I just wanted to see you again and to know how your life has been since I left. I understand that many things have changed and neither of us are the same people we were in France. I'm not asking for your love Christine. All I'm asking for is a few days and for you to sing one more time. Then you can leave."

She couldn't believe she was actually thinking about this. "Mother," She quickly turned to find her son in the doorway. "Gustave what's wrong?"

His small eyes filled with tears and he ran to her wrapping his arms around her. She held him tight and shushed him. "Darling it's alright I'm here now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He slowly moved away she went down to his level "Now tell Mama what happened." She knew that if he talked about it he would be better that's how most of his nightmares were.

He nodded and began to explain "There was a strange man I never saw his face but he frightened me Mother. He took me away and back to the boat and then a tried to drown me. It was horrible mother absolutely terrible."

She rubbed his arm and smiled at him wiping away tears with her other hand "It's was only a dream darling nothing's going to hurt you." He smiled at her and nodded then he put his arms around her neck. HE looked behind her and saw Erik and he just smiled at the boy. "Hello Mr. Y" He greeted pulling away from his mother so she could rise. When she did Gustave looked at him and asked "Will you still be showing me the island tomorrow?"

She looked from Gustave to Erik and he nodded "Of course I was just fixing to talk to Mother about that." She quickly scolded Erik and then looked to Gustave "Why don't you go on back to bed darling I will be in, in a moment to tell you a story." He smiled and ran off back to his room.

"Will you come?" She looked back at Erik "Tomorrow? I will be bringing Eliza so more than likely the two of them will be skipping around. I would like very much if you were to join us it would give us a chance to catch up."

She smiled at him and nodded "Alright," He walked up to her and took her hand bringing it to his lips their eyes never parting. She remembered just how wonderful his lips felt on her skin she didn't want to remember but she did. "Until tomorrow then Madame." He said in his charming voice and left. Once she was sure he was gone she went to Gustave and quickly put him to sleep. Then she returned to her room and changed lying on her bed thinking. 'He's alive I have to tell him. But how on earth do I tell him something like this! He is probably already married I mean he does have a daughter.' She thought and thought and somehow her thoughts wondered to the kiss on her hand he gave her. She smiled wide and blushed then mentally kicked herself 'No you will not fall for him again Christine! You did this once and look where that got you! In an unhappy marriage with a bastard child!' She began to argue with herself 'How can you say that about your only son you sorry girl! Erik needs to know. Gustave is as much his as he is yours. And if you happen to fall in love with the father of your son again is there really any harm in that? He is already a good father and he said himself that he is not the same man he was in Paris.' She gave a huff as she turned over in the bed. Believe it or not she missed Raoul's presence beside her. She liked the warmth that he gave her when she slept with him. She was unused to travel without him but she was somewhat glad that he did not accompany her this time. But it was still the small things that she missed about him.

Christine drifted off into a dream of that one night she spent with Erik of former dreams she had of making love with him. After each dream she woke and she hated herself for dreaming such things, for wanting such things. She knew that it would never be again.

* * *

_**HUMMMMMM ... What to do? What to do? ... As you all are yelling at your screens I'm going to find a nice corner and work on what's up next ... **_


	7. 7 Secrets reveled

"Good morning all!" Madison greeted as she sat down at the table just outside the café. "And how is my lovely little family doing today?"

Gustave smiled ear to ear "Mother and I are going to see the island today with Mr. Y and Eliza." She looked at Christine "Well that should be fun." Christine nodded and gave an annoyed smile and then said "You don't know the half of it." Madison gave her a questioning look and Christine's eyes quickly went to the boy then back to her. Madison nodded understanding what she meant by that and then turned to Gustave. "Do you think you can run up to that waiter and order me some coffee, Gustave?" He nodded and jumped from his seat once out of ear shot Madison said "Ok you got about two minutes go."

"Mr. Y is Erik." She said simply.

"And you're going to spend whole day with him and his _daughter?_" She nodded and Madison sighed. "Are you going to tell him?"

Christine shrugged "I don't know. I mean I want to but I just don't know how. I've thought him dead for almost eleven years now, now all of a sudden he's back and as far as he knows he only has one child. How on earth do I tell him that all these years he has been the real father of a boy he hardly even knows?"

Madison pondered the question for a moment and then said "Thus is life my darling. We never know just what to do on a sharp curve, but keep that pretty little head of yours up and everything should be just fine." Christine smiled as Gustave came back with the waiter and Madison's coffee.

* * *

Shortly after Madison left to see some of the sights Gustave asked "Where and when are we meeting Mr. Y Mother?" Just as Christine started to open her mouth she heard a deep voice from behind her answer. "How about here and now?" She turned to find Erik and Eliza. She had never seen Erik out in daylight but she found that she liked it. She smiled at him and raised a brow. "What? Eliza and I come here every morning for breakfast, so before you ask no we are not following you." She couldn't help but laugh as he smiled and chuckled.

There first stop was the beach and the pier. Gustave and Eliza run in front of Erik and Christine as they walked on the sand. "So, Mr. Y?" She finally asked getting a laugh out of him.

"I know, I know a terrible cover name. But I knew I couldn't go by my real name and Phantasma being a place of mystery I thought what are the two questions that will be on everyone's mind?"

Erik looked to her and she replied "How and why."

"Exactly. So Madame Giry came up with Mr. Y, and ever since that's the name all but my closest friends use." Christine nodded her understanding amused with his new name. "So why exactly is Raoul not here?"

Christine sighed deeply and replied "He had some business to attend to in Paris. As you have probably heard since Philippe died last year the De Chaney's have been struggling. It was a bad investment on Philippe's wife's part and then it didn't help that Philippe had developed a gambling problem. Raoul and I tried to hide it the best we could from Gustave, but after his death it was unavoidable. We had to sell the some land and eventually the manor. Raoul has been working hard though." She said with a smile. She didn't really want to mention Raoul's drinking because it had gotten better or the fact that Raoul gambled much because it wasn't as bad as Philippe's problem and Raoul was actually quite good at it.

"But my real question is where does Eliza play into all this? I mean the girl looks and acts to much like you to just be some girl you took in." He smiled for a moment and began his story.

"It was about a year or two after we came here. Construction had just finished and we were preparing for the first season. One Saturday morning I decided to go with Meg on her walk in the park near here." Erik remembered that day perfectly_. He and Meg talked and laughed as they passed a park bench. On the park bench was a young girl with red hair and green eyes sitting there drawing she looked up only to met Erik's gaze. The girl smiled at him and blushed quickly turning back to her drawing. Erik went every Saturday morning for almost two months just to see her. Then one morning it rained so Erik went to the theater to oversee rehearsal when the red haired girl came in and sat to the back. "Alright everyone take a lunch break!" Erik called out turning to sort through papers on a table when Meg walked up "Why don't you go talk to the girl you've been stalking for a month now." He looked up at the girl and then back to his papers sighing. _

_ "Because I'm not going through that again." He said simply then she thought and an idea struck her. "I'll tell you what we'll make a bet." She said and Erik froze and turned to her "Alright I'm listening."_

_ Meg smiled and said "If you go over there and get the girl's name I will leave you alone for a week. If you can get her to laugh and have a decent conversation with her I leave you alone for two week. But if you can do that and get a date with her I am out of your way for a month." Erik thought a moment "So do we have a deal?" He looked to her and nodded shacking her hand._

_ He walked up the aisle to the girl in the back drawing and cleared his throat. She looked up and smiled "I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here. It's raining and I needed a place to work I hope that's alright." She said and he smiled "No it's quite alright." He replied "I just thought it best that I come and introduce myself to the one watching my rehearsal. I am Mr. Y I own this place."_

_ She nodded and then asked "Is that supposed to impress me?" _

_ "Yes it was." They shared a short laugh and then she looked up at him "Well it worked. I'm Kasey. I'm sure that Mr. Y isn't your real name." He laughed and extended his hand "I'm Erik." _

_ "Erik," she said testing it. "It's suiting. So tell me Erik why now have you decided to introduce yourself."_

_ "Normal men might say confidence of being in a familiar space. But my excuse is my sister." Kasey laughed and looked to the blonde not hiding very well behind the curtain. "Yeah that's her." They looked at each other and he motioned to a seat. "May I sit?"_

_ "Hey it's your theater, not mine." She said with a smile._

"Let's just say I won the bet and Meg was away from me for a month." Christine laughed.

"Where is she now?"

Erik grew a little somber "We started seeing each other at least three times a week. And after a few months a proposed she said yes and we married. Almost a year later we had Eliza. I never really told Kasey about my past in Paris. About you and Raoul. Just before Madame Giry died she would often recall stories of you and one day she told Kasey. Madame knew about that night and she told her. Kasey was furious with me. She said that she had a right to know as my wife. Eliza was only four when it happened. Kasey didn't like how Madame Giry and Meg spoke so highly of you and she didn't like how I would join in on walks down memory lane. Not long after Madame Giry passed we fought more and more. Eventually she just packed everything up and left. Only leaving behind her ring, a note saying 'I'm sorry', and Eliza. I haven't heard from her since."

Christine wasn't really sure what to say. She felt responsible in a way for Erik's marriage. "Eliza doesn't remember much of it, and well if she does she's fooling me. She doesn't seem to blame me for any of it. Eliza knew that her mother and I were very different. Even as a small girl she knew. She sometimes hopes that her Mother will come back but I just don't have the heart to tell her that she won't." Christine wanted to kiss him right then but restrained herself. She knew right then that this wasn't the same man that she was in love with back in Paris but now a man who was a father and could walk among normal men without being judged. A man she felt herself falling back in love with.

"Papa, can we go to the manor?" Eliza asked running up to them with Gustave closely behind.

"I don't see why not. I believe our carriage is just up ahead." Eliza excitedly jumped up and down and then took Gustave with her as they run to the carriage.

* * *

Christine was amazed she had never seen anything quite like Erik's manor. "Papa finished building it just before I was born." Eliza said. Erik looked to her and asked "Are you trying to impress our guests?"

She laughed along with Erik and Christine looked at Erik placing a hand on his arm drawing his attention. "Well it's working." Erik smiled at her. Once the carriage stopped Eliza was the first to jump out followed by Erik and Gustave. Erik stayed at the carriage and helped Christine out. When they entered the manor they found both the children in the music room. "Papa Gustave says he can play!" Eliza announced and Christine knew this was the moment "Can you now my boy?" Erik asked and Gustave nodded shyly. "Well let hear something then." He insisted. Gustave happily climbed onto the bench and started to play one of his own tunes without hesitation. Christine dared a look at Erik and he just looked at the boy in amazement. He thought for a moment but pushed it aside and whispered to Christine.

"The boys a natural who teaches him?"

"No one he taught himself. He takes after his father." Erik grew a confused look still not meeting Christine's eyes "But Raoul can't-" then he stopped it dawning on him at last. He looked at Christine and everything he needed to know was in his eyes. Gustave stopped playing and looked at them "Papa is everything alright?" Erik looked at his daughter and then to _his son_ and said "Yes don't worry darling everything is fine, I just need some air." And with that he left the room Christine followed after him the children staying put.

She found Erik in what she assumed to be his study sitting on the couch his face in his hands and mask next to him. He knew she was there but he really didn't care she had seen him before. "Please shut the door." He said and she did as requested and locked it. Once shut she went to sit next to him. "It was one night." He said surprised.

"That's all it took." She said and he looked at her finally. "Christine if I had known," She placed a finger over his lips and silenced him. "You know as well as I do that that I couldn't have told you even if I knew you were alive. For the sake of my marriage and Gustave and now for the sake of Eliza. The moment I found out I practiced a hundred times in my head how I would tell you if you ever came back. Then I had to think of telling Gustave one day and Raoul."

"He doesn't know?" She shook her head. "I never thought something like this could happen. I mean with Kasey it took us several times to get pregnant, but with you," He didn't know what to say. He felt happy, guilty, and sad all at once. Erik was sorry that he wasn't there when Christine and _his son _needed him. He was sad that he didn't know his own_ son _and he couldn't start over with Christine. But he was happy that Christine was here with him. He looked to her trying to ignore how close they were but Christine noticed as well and her eyes were drawn to his lips. Erik placed hand on her cheek cupping it. He delighted when she leaned into it. Closer and closer until it happened. Their lips met and it sparked something within them. Erik slipped his tongue into her mouth and shivered when she moaned. She tasted just as he remembered. Christine pulled at his jacket bringing him closer to her reminding herself just how much she missed his warmth.

'Raoul is nothing like Erik!' Her mind screamed.

'Kasey was nothing like Christine!' His mind yelled.

Christine and Erik laid down on the couch. The sense in her mind long gone. She had ached for this one man for almost eleven years now she had to have him. Erik's hand moved down the length of her body wanting nothing more than to tear every shred of clothing from her body. Eventually Erik gave into Christine's constant tugging and let her remove his jacket and vest. He pulled his shirt over his head and loved the smile that she gave with her loving caresses on each scar. He kissed her once on the lips and then reached for the buttons of her dress. She gratefully shed her dress of and went to her corset as Erik kissed up her neck then suckling on her ear. She moaned at the feel and rejoiced when the corset was finally down. Erik took each breast in his hand noting how much bigger they were since there last night. He kissed her as he played with her hardened nipples. She wanted to touchier him as much as he was her. Christine moved her hand down to the lump of his pants and caressed it driving him mad.

He broke the kiss panting and loved the sly smile she had. 'Two can play at this' He thought putting his hand underneath her panties moaning at how wet she was. Erik began to stroke her and she turned her head crying out into one of the cushions. Neither of them wanted the children to hear them thankfully they were on the floor below hopefully playing the piano. "Erik, please."

'It feels so good to say that again.' She thought. Erik stopped removing her panties and she quickly removed his pants smiling wide at what she revealed. Erik plunged into her fast and hard. Their lips locked swallowing their passionate cries. When they finally climaxed Erik rested his head in the valley between Christine's breasts as she stroked his hair.

There was much they needed to discus but for this moment it was perfect.


	8. 8 Do you love him?

Christine awoke from a brief rest lying on top of Erik she kissed his cheek and climbed off of him and proceeded to put her clothes on. As she struggled with her corset Erik came up behind her and finished tying it. She smiled and then turned to him putting her arms around him. She kissed him slowly on the lips. "You know we don't really have to get back so soon." Erik said wanting to have her again. Christine giggled and kissed him. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Christine feared it was one of the children but it was worse. "Erik I know you're in there unlock the door I need to talk to you." Called Meg's voice. They exchanged looks and Erik threw his pants on followed by his shirt. "Give me a moment." He called back picking up his jacket and vest laying them on the back of his desk chair. Christine took her dress and Erik led her to a closet for her to hide in. He cracked the closet door and went to let Meg in. "Sorry I didn't realize I locked it." He said opening the door. Meg came in and shut the door. "Gustave and Eliza are in the basement art room." She said.

"Are they now?"

"Yes, um, why exactly is Gustave here, Erik?" She asked.

"I promised to show him the island today and his mother and I had some business to discuss." Christine blushed at the type of business he referred to. "Where is she?"

"I think she went to the bathroom. Either that or lost somewhere in the manor." He said with a chuckle. Erik was very good at playing calm. "Erik we need to talk about this." She said.

"Talk about what?"

"_This_! You and Christine! Erik you know that it will never happen again. Erik you are my brother and I do not wish to see you hurt again. I am saying this for not only your good but everyone else's as well."

"I don't know what you are talking about Meg."

She scoffed at him. "Erik she's _married_ with a _son_ and you have a nine year old_ daughter_. I don't think I can be anymore clear. You can't do this again Erik. You need to think of how this will affect Eliza and Gustave. And most importantly Christine." She grew somber and Erik really didn't want to hear anymore. He knew it was all true but he knew that they could find a way. "Erik I know it was Mother's dying wish for you to find Christine and I have a life with her. But she couldn't have known that Christine was still married and with a child. I don't want to see you hurt again nor Christine or the children. Erik that's how this will end if you continue this. I'm sorry but you need to hear it from someone." Erik stared down not wanting to look at Meg.

"At least say that you will think about what I have just said."

He nodded "You have my word. Now if you excuse me I have some work to do."

"Alright," And with that she left. Erik moved to the closet where he found Christine in a ball in the corner crying. He went to her pulling her into his arms. "Darling what's wrong? I hope you don't think anything she just said matters. We will find a way Christine."

She cried even harder and pulled away from Erik. "No Erik she's right! We can't keep doing this. We are only setting ourselves up to get hurt again. After I sing I have to leave and I still can't tell Gustave or Raoul. Erik, we just can't do this." He knew it pained her to say such things. He knew that she and Meg were both right. He didn't know what to say but right now they had this last moment as lovers to spend together and Christine needed his comfort. He pulled her into his lap where she clung to his shirt and cried.

* * *

Christine finished dressing and Erik wondered if she would ever tell Gustave his real identity or if she would just tell him he was another man's and not Raoul's. Christine must have seen the look on his face and known just what he was thinking. "I will tell him." She said looking up at him. "Everything. I don't know how I'm going to do it just yet but I will. My plan is not to tell him until he's sixteen I hope then he will be old enough to understand." Erik nodded and they went off to find the children in the art room located in the basement. Erik smiled at _his children_. He knew that was going to take some getting used to. "Gustave," She called and he turned to her. "Come now it's time to go."

"But mother can we not stay for a few more minutes."

"No darling, we will see them tomorrow at the theater."

"But mother,"

"Gustave enough we are leaving. Now hurry up we have to meet Aunt Madison."He grew a very sad look and nodded then turned to say goodbye to Eliza. Erik looked to his youngest. "Do you want to help me walk them out?" he asked. She shook her head "No thank you Papa."

"Alright then," They walked up the stairs and Gustave ran out and into the carriage. "If you ever need anything," He said catching her arm at the door. "And I mean _anything,_ you know where to find me." She nodded but he didn't want to let go of her in fear of losing her once again. He gently pulled her behind the door where Gustave wouldn't see and kissed her with all the passion he could spare. They broke away and as much as they both wanted to say that they loved each other they couldn't. Just the look in their eyes said enough Christine quickly turned out the door and to the carriage.

When Christine and Gustave arrived at the hotel Madison was already in their room. She gave Christine a break and helped a sleepy little Gustave ready for bed. When she entered the small living room again she saw Christine sitting on the sofa and went to sit next to her. "So, on a scale of one to ten how awkward?"

Christine thought for a moment "One,"

Madison was surprised "Alright then. On a scale of one to ten charming was it?"

Madison expected a low answer but not the one Christine gave. "Eight," Madison looked at her shocked "Ok I have one more question. How far did you to go."

Christine looked guilty and tired to think of how to say this. "Eleven,"

"Oh God Christine!"

"I know, it was an in the moment thing."

"Did you tell him?" She nodded.

"That's how it started. He heard Gustave playing the piano and figured it out. He and I went to his study and we talked about it. For the first time I saw him as the man I once knew he could be the man that I knew that I would fall so helplessly in love with. One thing led to another and before we knew we were on the couch."

"Oh God you did it on the couch in his study! You see these are the kind of stories my brother wishes you would tell me but about you and him."

"Madison please shut up." She sighed and nodded. "We realized this wasn't going to work without people getting hurt. So the only thing he and I have to discuss is Gustave."

"Do you still love him?" Christine just stared at the floor. "Christine, do you still love him?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked to Madison.

"Yes."

* * *

_**Everything is looking perrty interesting right now right? **_

_**Buckle up my friends we aren't down just yet (she said with a very evil smile) ;)**_


	9. 9 Awkward moments

_**Hey guys I'll only be a sec... just wanted to thank you all for your reveiws and for the follows ... and now we resume **_

* * *

A week had passed by and Erik and Christine played it as calm as possible. They both had a hard time excepting the truth that they couldn't be together. Erik would often catch himself admiring the beauty that was her body. He would notice every curve and he wanted so bad to just take her to his office and show her how much he loved her and missed her. But he would pull himself together and busy himself with something, _anything._ Christine kicked herself often looking at Erik and imagining his naked body. She hated it when he caught her. She would turn away and blush then focus on something else, _anything else_.

And none of this went unnoticed by Meg they may not have known she saw but she did. When Christine took her break and Meg wasn't busy chasing down Eliza she went up to Christine. "Ok, you have been staring at his ass for almost an hour now." Christine turned sharply giving her a look meaning to shut up. "I knew it would be hard to get him to stop looking at you, but really Christine. There's no reason you should-" Meg stopped before she said anything else. There was a certain look in Christine's eyes that she hadn't seen in years. "But there is a reason, isn't there? There's something you're not telling me, what is it?" She said quietly sitting next to her on the box.

"There is much I'm not telling you, and much not even Erik knows." Meg placed her hands on Christine's to draw her attention.

"Christine?"

"Gustave, isn't Raoul's." Meg grew a concerned look as Christine avoided her gaze. "And, I'm not, exactly, happily married."

"And which is the part Erik doesn't know?" She asked with wide eyes.

"The last part." She said not wanting to repeat herself.

"Damn it, I was afraid you would say that." Christine finally looked to Meg. "Why haven't you told him?"

She let out a harsh laugh. "Why do you think? If he found out, he would never let Gustave and I return. And you know it." Christine knew the look in her eye. Meg didn't think it possible but her mind was now changed if Christine meant what she thought then there was no way on earth she was going to let her and Gustave go back. "Meg please, it's not that bad really. Please just don't worry, and for God's sake don't tell Erik. If he knew there's no telling what he would do."

"Christine, you know how much you meant to my mother and I. And how much you still mean to me. You also know that my mother remembered you often. When she laid dying she made Erik promise her that he would live out his life with you and be happy. Then she made me promise to look after Erik and make sure no harm came to you. We both swore that to her. But Erik knew he could never find you. At the time he was married and we both knew you were. Then on top of all that we had no idea where to even start on a search for you. My point is, Erik and I will always be here for you and Gustave. And if anyone were to lay a hand on you, well, Erik is the least of their worries." Christine smiled wide and laughed.

"Thank you Meg." They threw their arms around each other. "I guess this means I don't have to tell you what happened in his office then?" Meg pulled back.

"No, it didn't really help that you left behind the flower pin that was in your hair." Christine's eyes went wide and then they both burst into laughter.

* * *

"Papa?" Eliza called at dinner that night.

"Yes Eliza?"

"Is Mrs. De Chaney the same girl that Mama Giry talked about?" She asked innocently.

Erik froze and dared a glance at Meg. She just stared down at her plate pushing food around with her fork. Erik took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes she is."

"So did you really used to teach her?"

He nodded. "Why doesn't she sing anymore Papa?"

He thought how he should word it. Certainty couldn't just come out and say that she promised only ever to sing for him, or that he was the only reason she sang. "Because of her title. A Viscountess cannot perform on stage, but since her family is struggling with money she does what she must."

Eliza nodded her understanding. He hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions, but this was Kasey's daughter as well as his. "How long have you known her Papa?"

"Long enough darling, the last I saw her was before she married." She nodded again.

"Do you know her husband?"

"Yes," She hoped he would say more but he didn't by the look in his eyes she knew not to press the matter on Gustave's father.

"Where did you and Mrs. De Chaney meet?"

"In Paris, do you remember when Mama Giry talked about Aunt Meg and I working there at the opera?" She thought for a moment and then nodded excitedly remembering her tails. "Well that's where we met. It wasn't until I started training her voice that she and I became very good friends. We've been that way ever since." Meg smirked at what he meant by 'very good friends'. Erik kicked her leg under the table and she scolded him. Eliza seemed satisfied with what he had told her and Erik was very thankful she didn't ask if she was the same girl her mother didn't like, or ask if she was the same girl that was responsible for her mother leaving or perhaps she didn't remember.

Or at least that's what he prayed.

* * *

"Mother how do you know Mr. Y?" Gustave asked as they sat together in the small living room.

She looked up from her book and thought how to say this. "I met him a long time ago. He was my teacher when I was younger."

"How long has it been since you have seen each other?" he was so much like her when it came to his curious nature. She thought hard Christine knew she couldn't just say that the last she saw of him was the night he was conceived.

"The last I saw him was before your father and I married." Which wasn't all a lie. He nodded and Christine could almost see the wheels in his head turning. She smiled and waited for another question "Is he the one that knew the story of 'The Angel of Music'?" At that moment she was sorry that she passed on the story her father told her to her son. "Yes, he is." She said plainly.

Gustave looked at her strangely. He always knew that there was more to the story of his mother's life than what she told. He knew that something had happened between her teacher and her. He also knew that there was something that happened at the opera when she met Raoul. But Gustave never really knew. He knew it had to be something terrible for his father not to let his mother tell him.

Christine wanted to tell him she really did, and she knew that this moment might be her only chance to tell him considering Raoul's absents. Now that she knew Erik was alive things were different, _everything _was different. She had to talk to him soon and it couldn't wait until tomorrow. She wanted things to be different for her son, she wanted him to have a better life than she did, and she knew that being with Erik was possibly the best choice.


	10. 10 Secret meetings

Late that night Fleck walked into Erik's office with a letter. "Excuse me Mr. Y I don't mean to disturbed you, but I have been given this letter with the instructions saying it was very urgent." He looked up at her and reached out for the note once in his hand he thanked her. "Thank you Miss Fleck, you can go ahead and retire for the night." She nodded and left him alone. He eminently recognized the handwriting as Christine's and opened it.

_Erik,_

_I feel so childish writing you in secret like this, but I wish to see you and soon. Come to the hotel around one o'clock tonight. I hope to see you then. Gustave will be asleep and we need to talk. You know things have changed as well as I so please I beg you to come._

_Yours always,_

_Christine De Chaney_

* * *

Erik stood on her balcony until she finally came in from checking on Gustave. It didn't take her long to notice him, she waved him in. "Hey," She said with a sigh and a smile. "Hey," Erik didn't know why but he was at a loss of words standing before her. But he managed to snap out of whatever daydream he was in "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You already know that when Gustave turns sixteen I'm going to tell him everything," Erik nodded as she sat down on the bed. "I've decided that when he turns sixteen I will give him the choice between staying in Paris or coming here to you." Erik sighed and sat next to her. "I've also decided that after that I will divorce Raoul," Erik's head snapped to her. "And if you will still have me, come here."

He laughed "'If I will still have you?' Christine, I have never stopped loving you. I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I'm going to say it anyway. I love you, I loved you when I first laid eyes on you, I loved you when I first heard you sing, I loved you even when you agreed to marry Raoul, I loved you our first night together, and I love you now. Sad to say I even loved you all through my marriage. The only girl I will possibly ever love more then you is Eliza. I will always love you. And if coming to me is what Gustave chooses then so be it. I will simply have a room ready and a priest available." She laughed at that.

God how he loved that smile and that laugh he had missed it so much. He couldn't help but steal a kiss from those lips. She stared at him for a moment almost confused trying process that he had just kissed her. She smiled and snaked one arm around his neck kissing him this time. Erik smiled through it. They were little pecks nothing full of lust just of love. They would stop and smile then Christine would giggle as he chuckled then they would go back to kissing. "God I've missed you." She said kissing him again.

"And I you," He said kissing her this time slipping his tongue between his lips tasting her. She broke and smiled tracing his lips with her fingers. He kissed her fingers and she let out a let laugh. She shook her head and sighed then said with a laugh "What are we doing?"

He shrugged and leaned in to kiss her again "Kissing?" She giggled as he did so. She broke away and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I mean this. It feels so right and at the same it feels so wrong. And I thought I was a confused girl back in Paris." They both laughed. Erik cupped her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"One day I promise, I will make you mine. Like I should have all those years ago." She could see it in his eyes the guilt. "I truly am sorry Christine, for everything." Christine kissed his cheek and nodded "I still can't believe that you're here. And that in another six years I'll have you again." He said with a laugh.

"I almost told him today." She said and Erik looked at her confused. "He was asking a ton of questions about you and then us. I wanted to tell him."

"Eliza was doing the same at dinner." He placed a hand on her arm "We'll think of something don't worry." She smiled at him then hugged him. After Christine released him she scooted up on the bed and laid there looking at the ceiling. He smiled at her and wondered if she knew how tempting she looked. He crawled up next to her "Is this an invite?" Erik said in a joking manner. She laughed and shoved his shoulder then he flopped down on the bed. She found his hand and intertwined their fingers.

He turned his head and smiled at her. The look in her eyes said it all. How much she loved him, how much she had missed him, the wear and tear of all these years, Erik saw it all. She turned over on her side and laid on his chest as he put his arms around her little figure. "Do you really think it will work?" She asked he sighed he wasn't sure how to answer that but he had to say something.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He said with a laugh making her do the same.

"How do you think Eliza will take it?"

"Hopefully good, I mean, I have six years to warm her up to the idea." He said jokingly. He sighed and looked to the clock. "I should go." She nodded and sat up. They looked at each other for a moment and then she kissed him like he had done her at their goodbye at the manor. He pulled away and smiled. "If every goodbye will be like this I don't think I will be able to wait six years until I have you again." She laughed as he climbed off the bed and to the balcony.

"Erik," She said quickly. He turned to see her. "I love you."


	11. 11 Not expected, not wanted

_**Sorry that it's short **_

* * *

'_I love you.' _Those words echoed through their minds for days. Neither could believe it was said Christine asked herself why she said it when she recalled the words. Erik asked himself the same, although they were both happy it was said. Erik wasn't sure if either of them could wait six more years and he knew that Eliza had already started to put things together. "The only down side to being a father of a genius." Erik said to Darius as he watched Eliza off to the side studying Christine looking over the song score. He chuckled and Darius looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Erik looked to Darius shocked he didn't know already. Erik dared a glance at Christine and then it hit him Darius shook his head "No, no, no." He tried his best to keep hushed. Erik looked down at the papers on the table. "Erik, you mean to tell me that what Madam Giry said was true?" He stopped not knowing what to say but looking guilty at the same time. Darius scoffed "We all thought that it was something she just made it up to get rid of Kasey. But it was true?"

"As much as Madam hated Kasey she wouldn't go as far as making up a story like that, and you know it." Darius couldn't believe it. "She was right though."

"About what?"

"I should have gone after her, but like an idiot I stayed here and pretended that she didn't need me." He hung his head hating himself for not going to her when she needed and his son him the most.

"Erik she didn't need you she was married. She still is and with a son.

"My son," Erik said as Darius gaped.

"You don't mean,"

Erik nodded "That night, without either of us knowing, we created a son." Erik looked up at the boy sitting by his mother reading to score with her. He smiled and Darius didn't know what to think of all of it. He looked to the boy and wanted to curse at the resemblance he saw. Christine's eyes, but Erik's chin, his smile, his cheeks, the intense look each time he looked at the score. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy he looked at was Erik's son.

Later on Gustave went off with Eliza to play leaving Christine alone on the side of the stage until Meg came to join. "Hey," Christine finally looked up from the score and smiled at her. "Hi,"

"So," Meg began. "This is going to sound strange, but it's true."

"Aright, I'm listening." Christine said.

"At the end of the week there will be a ball, it's to celebrate the anniversary of Phantasma. Will you come?"

"Come to what?" Madison asked coming up behind them.

"The masked ball at the end of the week," Meg said. Madison gasped "Oh, yes!" She said laughing. "Oh, come on Christine it will be fun. Besides we have to tell my brother of something other than your performance." Meg looked at her.

Christine groaned and looked at Madison "The things I do to keep you quite." They laughed and took that as her yes. Meg told them they could barrow anything from the costume room. But everything went downhill with one word they all heard Gustave scream. "Papa!"

Christine looked out into the rows she saw her son run into Raoul's arms.

* * *

_**Yes yes I added a Masked Ball I thought it wouldn't complete without one ... and yes Raoul is on Coney and yes I left you all hanging because I'm just evil like that **_

_**Good? Bad? Yes? No? Let me know what you all think... Talk to me... don't make me beg... Please?**_


	12. 12 Things change

_**Hope you guys are buckled up cuze this is where things start getting pretty bumpy ... Ok I lied more like we're starting on our rollercoaster SOOOOO keep your hands and feet inside the vehical and all times and continue reading lovlies!**_

* * *

"Papa!" Gustave screamed excitedly running up to Raoul who picked him up, spun him around then brought him in for a squeeze. Raoul laughed as the boy giggled. _God help us all if Erik is near _Christine thought as she went to meet Raoul. "Christine!" He said setting Gustave down then kissing her wrapping his arms around her waist. He broke away and laughed "Surprised?"

"Well, yes, um, what, what are you doing here?" She asked smiling and laughing.

"I finished everything up in Paris early, so I decided to come here and spend some time with you and my boy." He said messing with Gustave's hair making him laugh. Christine smiled at him with an unbelievable look in her eye. He looked back at her and started to laugh. "I know, I should've written, but I thought surprising you would be better."

She smiled up at him and shook her head "Well, you're here now." She said with a laugh "Can't change that." He laughed at her and then made a face when he saw Meg walk up behind Christine.

"Meg?!"

She smiled and nodded "Hello Raoul."

"Now a Giry is the last thing I expected, I mean it is still Giry right?" She had to laugh at that "Yes it is." She replied. "Well, what a surprise."

"Well I really do hate to break this up, but Christine has a fitting in about ten minutes."

"Mother can I stay with Papa?" Gustave asked. Christine knew she didn't have a fitting and Meg just wanted to talk to her and for good reasons too, and more than likely Erik was wanting to talk too. "I don't see why not. Madison can take you to the hotel and I will see you both a dinner tonight."

Raoul nodded and kissed her then leaving with Madison and Gustave. Meg grabbed Christine and rushed backstage. "What the hell was that?" Meg yelled as they entered one of the empty rooms as Erik stood in the corner trying to make since of all this. Christine quickly looked to Erik.

"Please you have to believe me, I had no idea, I swear." She said with pleading eyes. Erik could always tell when she was lying and he knew this wasn't one of the times. He nodded, and she sighed in relief. "Why is he here?" Erik asked.

"He says that he finished things in Paris early and wants to spend some time with Gustave and I, but I get the feeling there's more to that than he's telling us." Erik nodded again.

"As do I." Meg inserted herself then "I think it best the both of you stay away from each other." She said. They both snapped their heads to Meg. Erik was enraged at the suggestion and before he spoke Christine did."She's right," Erik looked to her. "Erik, we agreed that us meeting was a bad idea. You and I have already said what needs to be said and continuing our meetings will only make things worse for us." Christine kept her gaze on her feet not wanting to see his reaction and to keep from crying. Erik looked at Meg and motioned for her to leave, she did as told and left them alone.

Erik walked up to her and put a finger under her chin then forcing her to look at him. "I just got you back, and here you will be just within my reach for another two weeks, and I will hardly be able to look at you." Tears of apology slipped from her eyes. He cupped her cheek wiping them away. Erik hushed her that action simply saying there was no need to apologize. They embraced each other. They held each other as if they would never let go. The pulled away enough to put their foreheads together "I don't want to lose." She whispered.

Erik shook his head and said "You will never lose me," He whispered passionately. "I will always be here, I will always love you, and I will always be _your Erik_. I promise." They kissed knowing that this would be it until Gustave was sixteen. God what they would give to tell him right then and run away together, but things were different, they couldn't. She broke away and had to say it "I love you." That was Erik's undoing. She kissed his cheek and lingered only a moment more, then ran off to her dressing room crying. Erik stood there leaning against the wall, not knowing what to do. All his life he had loved only one girl truly and that was Christine. If something had happened years ago at the opera to separate them would he have stopped fighting? No! He would have fought until his last breathe and he almost did. He couldn't stop now not only was his relationship with Christine on the line but his son as well. As he stared off after _his_ Christine a plan began and like it or not it was going to be put into action.

* * *

Christine sat quietly through dinner listening to Gustave go on and on about Phantasma. Thankfully he didn't mention Erik he knew that more than likely Raoul wouldn't be pleased with the fact that her former teacher was on the island. Gustave knew there was something that his parents weren't telling him but he also knew that it would be explained in time. Gustave did however mention Eliza and Raoul seemed to like the sound of this young girl. Christine just sat and smiled as the boy went on she knew that what she had to talk about with Raoul was better left behind closed doors and when her son was good and sleeping. It didn't take long for Gustave to fall to sleep when they returned home from supper.

After he was put to sleep by Raoul Christine waited in the bedroom for him already dressed for bed when he entered. She sat at the vanity brushing her hair when she saw him in the mirror smiling at her. He came up to her from behind placing his hands on her shoulders and then kissing the top of her head. She had to ask even though it would probably break this peace he seemed to have. "Raoul, what is the real reason for you being here? You were so disapproving when we talked about me coming here to sing."

Raoul shrugged a little and laughed as if her question meant nothing. "Is it wrong that I could possibly have a change of heart?" His words still have the little bite she feared. "Is now considered a crime that I wish to spend time with my family?" The words growing harsher.

"No, it is not wrong and it is not a crime. But I know you Raoul. You told me that the business deal would last the entire time I was here, and would possibly still be going on when I returned home. Raoul what is going on?" She said quickly and worried trying to play the part of the innocent little wife he so wanted.

He sighed deeply "It went bad." Was all he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did we lose?" She asked wanting to know where they stood. He shook his head at the question and began to rub his forehead. "Raoul how much?" He opened his eyes and just stared at the floor. "You didn't," She said almost disgusted.

"Christine let me explain,"

"No! I swear sometimes you can be just like your brother! Lying to me, just like he used to do Maggie! Raoul you don't need to be gambling everything away like that! We hardly have enough as it is!"

"Christine enough!" He said jumping up from the bed. "I am not my brother! Nor did I lie to you. There was a business deal it went bad, like I said, and I received some money from it. How much I lost and how much I won at those tables is none of your concern. Now are we clear on this matter?" His voice never losing its threatening tone, as for Christine every ounce of spirit and strength she had to lash back out at him was gone. She nodded and stood.

"I'm going to bed." He grabbed her arm roughly to keep her from moving.

"You're not going anywhere until I hear you say it." He said his words if possible harsher than the last. "I understand completely, and we will not talk about it again." She said strongly holding back tears of pain. "Good girl." He said releasing her arm. And as he saw a tear slip over the edge he turned her to him gently this time, and whipped away the tears. "I'm sorry, I just had a very stressful trip is all." She nodded and he kissed her head letting her go off to sleep.

Now that she knew Erik was alive things were different. Now that Erik knew Gustave was his things were different. But now that Raoul was here **_everything_** had changed.

* * *

**_So are we excited for what Erik has up his sleeve? What did you all think of Raoul? Let me know. _**

**_P.S. The more coments I get the less you all will have to wait ;)_**


	13. 13 Sneaky children

_**Hey guys thank you for the reveiws and the follows and the favorites you guys have just like made my day with all of it anyway here's the next chapter ... and ... GO!**_

* * *

To Christine it was as if they were in Paris again. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to continue with singing but that thought quickly left her head when she saw glimpses of Erik when she would practice. She reminded herself that this was for Erik. Christine felt safe as long as she didn't mention Erik being there or the gambling to Raoul. It helped that Raoul spent most days that first week with his sister leaving Christine at the theater with Gustave.

"Eliza!" he called out looking for her one day in an empty hallway. "Will you be quiet?" She said coming out of an old costume room. "Come on." She said waving him into the room. Eliza shut the door and Gustave went to light a candle. Eliza and Gustave both hopped onto one of the tables and she began to push aside a stone when Gustave grabbed her arm. "Wait,"

"What?"

"I don't know about this." He said feeling bad.

"Do you want answers or not Gustave, because I know I do."

"Yes, of course I want answers but I don't think spying is the way to go." Eliza put a hand on her hip and stared at him annoyed. Gustave stared back and all was silent until they heard a door slam on the other side of the wall and then Erik's voice ring out. "I told you no and that means no Meg!" Gustave grabbed the stone and pushed it away so they could see what was going on.

"Erik," She began, but he cut her off. "Meg no. We have been over this. Christine sings and that's it." Gustave grew very interested at the use of his mother's name. "She and I have discussed this, she will take Gustave back to France with her, then the rest is up to him."

"Erik at least just consider it." Meg argued. Erik opened his mouth to speak but she was the one to cut him off this time. "Look, I know that she regretted what choice she made back in Paris." _What choice?_ Gustave thought. "And I know exactly what she wanted. I know why you did what you did. I know why you left her. I know that it took you years to get over _your_ choice, and I also know that you still weren't over it when you married Kasey." _Over what? _They both thought. They looked at each other in confusion and then looked back. "You can't go on like this Erik neither of you can. You need her as much as she needs you." Erik shook his head and sunk down into his desk chair.

He sighed deeply. And thought they sat there in silence. "Meg you know I can't do that. Eliza wouldn't understand, and Gustave, he wouldn't either."

"What and you think waiting until he's sixteen will be better! Erik that's a whole six years away, Eliza will be fifteen do you really think she will understand then!" Erik hung his head "Do you remember when I first found out about my father?" She asked calmly.

Erik nodded and laughed a little "How could I forget, you locked yourself in the cellars for almost a month. I couldn't even get you to come out, you missed all the rehearsals and refused to dance in the next show. You wouldn't even talk to Christine."

"I was fifteen Erik. And to learn that my father had abandoned not only my mother but me as well tore me. I had built him up as this great man only to discover that his was a horrible person. I don't want either of them to go through that, and you know that when that boy turns sixteen that's what he will think." Gustave began to put two and two together but didn't want to believe it. His eyes went wide with realization, and made Eliza move then pushed the stone back into place. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Gustave what's wrong?" Eliza asked. He shook his head jumping off the table and sitting on the floor. He thought looking deeper into this. He didn't want to believe it he didn't even like the thought of it. "Did something Papa say offend you?" He looked at the floor deep in thought.

"I don't know." He answered. "Eliza, do you know if your father ever lived in France?" He asked wanting to be clear on what his mother told him. Eliza looked at him strangely. "Yes," She answered. "He lived at the Paris Opera House and he was your mother's teacher. But something happened." His head shot up and looked at her.

"What? What happened Eliza?" He almost screamed desperate for information.

She shook her head and sat down next to him. "I'm not sure, Mama Giry never really talked about it when I was around. Papa didn't like it."

"You mean that she talked about my mother?" Eliza nodded.

"Yes but Mama didn't like it. She often yelled and Papa for the stories, and then at Mama Giry. I think one of the stories upset her, and maybe it was something bad that happened between your Mother and my Father. I don't know though. I asked the other day if I could know but he said that it should wait until I'm older. Maybe that's what Papa and Aunt Meg were talking about." Gustave and Eliza sat in silence for awhile thinking. The more Gustave thought the more it made sense. _Father and I looked nothing alike, but Mother always said that I looked like Grandpa Daae. I can play piano and the violin and Mother and Father can't play anything, but again Mother said I took after Grandpa Daae. But I do look somewhat like Mr. Y or what it is Mama calls him, Oh, yes Erik. What if it's true, what if this masked man is truly my father, Mother would not be in good spirits with father, or Raoul. Why would Mother keep something like that from me though?_

* * *

**_Ok so I thought it would be cute to have a whole chapter with Gustave and Eliza ... What did you all think about their little investigation? Like it? Love it? Do you at least want some more of it? haha ... Reviews would be nice please ... Sugestions ... Questions ... Start typing lovlies ) _**


	14. 14 The maskes are off

_**Thing is heating up here. So ... Ready ... Set ... GO!**_

* * *

When Gustave returned to his mother and Meg with Eliza they had all picked out a costume for the masked ball. Eliza had picked out a small purple fairy dress and Gustave found a small soldier uniform for him to wear. Gustave handed it to his mother with a look in his eye, she could always tell when something was wrong. Unlike his father he was awful at hiding his feelings. Christine stared off after him curiously "Christine is everything alright?" Meg asked seeing the look of concern.

"I hope so."

* * *

The theater was decorated amazingly. Gustave went off with Eliza as soon as they arrived so he could meet some of the other children on the island. Raoul was pleased that there were some men there that he knew due to his travels. Darius didn't like that Christine was there and that Meg had talk to Erik of nothing but trying to get her to stay. He didn't want her there and he didn't want the boy there either. Although you would have thought this was for reasons of keeping Erik from getting hurt again, but no. This was for an entirely selfish reason. Money.

Erik owed Darius much. Not only Darius but Meg as well. Meg never let Erik bother with paying her back she always insisted that being his sister and aunt to his child was reward enough. But oh no not Darius. He wanted what was his and he knew that if Christine stayed with the boy he would never get it. Once where he would have done anything for this girl he would do nothing now.

He wanted her gone and gone for good. Darius cared nothing of this boy and little for Christine. But it wasn't because of who they were it was where they stood. When Erik married Kasey he didn't approve for the same reasons and then when Eliza was born. Darius rejoiced when Kasey finally left him, but was irritated that she didn't take the girl with her. Through the years Darius just tolerated Eliza and in away had grown somewhat fond of her. He knew that he had a better chance of getting rid of Christine and Gustave then he did with getting rid of Eliza so he didn't even bother. Darius was pulled out of his thoughts when Meg came up and grabbed his arm then kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here all alone? I'm almost offended that you didn't ask me to come as your date." She said with a small pout and a twinkle in her eye. Darius couldn't help but smile and kiss her pouted lips.

"I didn't think I had a need to ask, considering that we've been seeing each other for almost two years now." Meg smiled and laughed at him. "But if it's an invite you want than an invite you shall get." Darius took Meg into his arms and asked her in his most alluring voice. "Meg Giry will you accompany me to the anniversary masked ball?"

Meg blushed and said "Well when you put it that way how could I refuse." They kissed once more and for that night Darius would try and ignore that fact that Christine was there.

Darius and Meg had been together almost two years and no one really knew if it was actual love or not. But they both insisted that it was. Erik was skeptical about it but either way was happy for his friend and sister. "Do you know if Erik is here tonight or not?" Meg asked as they began to dance.

He shrugged and replied "I think he is. He said that he had a lot of work to get done and probably wouldn't make it to the ball tonight. Knowing him he's back stage or in his office." Meg smiled ear to ear and Darius knew she had some sort of plan forming in that little mind of hers. He followed her stare and saw it landed on Christine.

Darius quickly turned to her "No," She turned to him as if she didn't know what he meant. "Meg I mean it. Christine does not need to be here and neither does the boy."

"Darius it's his son. I find it cruel for him not to know. More than likely Gustave has figured out that Raoul is not his father, and I don't want him hurt. Any of them. Christine needs Erik, and he needs her."

"He needs no one but us. Erik needs to think of his daughter and not Christine. Eliza was in his life long before Gustave was. Now _that_ would be cruel."

Meg felt him tense and hated it when he was angry. "You need to stop thinking about what happened between them back in Paris and start thinking of what we have now. Gustave is Christine's concern and Eliza is ours. Remember that." She nodded keeping quite.

Christine hated playing the role of the Counts wife. For the week she had been there she was known as Christine the singer not Christine the Countess and she had loved it. She was in a way grateful that Erik didn't show up tonight, because she knew that his choice in costumes were always amazing and she knew that more than likely she would have been desperate for him within seconds. She soon became bored with Raoul's conversation and went to find Gustave. Christine found Gustave with the other children from the island some stagehand and performer's sons and daughters and then some from other opera houses and theaters. Christine smiled wide as she saw how shy he was with Oscar Hammerstein's little girl, Lily. Then as she turned around she found Meg smiling ear to ear. "Christine you have to come with me it's important." She said grabbing her arm and pulling her back stage.

"Meg what on earth?" She said when they finally stopped Meg smiled her sights set on something behind Christine or more like someone. Christine turned to see Erik. They both looked to Meg but she held a hand up before either one could speak. "I know, I'm going against what I said the other day, but there is a promise here that must be fulfilled. So I bid you _a due._" She said running off before Christine could grab her and choke her.

Christine slowly turned back to him and nervously laughed. "I …. I didn't ask her to,"

"I know, and I swear I didn't ask her," He let out a nervous laugh of his own.

"I know," She said them both drawing closer.

"So, um, what promise was she talking about?" He asked. Christine looked up at him with almost sad eyes.

"You, you don't …. remember?" She asked sadly.

He sighed deeply and nodded "Of course I remember, but I was in away hoping you didn't." She shook her head and smiled.

"How could I ever forget my first dance partner?"

Erik smiled and playfully bowed somehow looking extremely handsome in doing so. With his yellow eyes shining, his white dress shirt tucked into his black pants, being without a vest or jacket and his hair slightly messed up from working. She smiled and giggled then gave a curtsy excepting his hand.

He pulled her in close for a dance they slowly swayed to the music. "Do you really still remember our first dance together?" He asked. She laughed looking into his eyes and smiling "Yes, do you?"

Erik laughed himself remembering the time. "How could I ever forget that disaster?" They both laughed.

"I don't think it was all bad now, aside the part I kept stepping on your feet." Again a laugh. Christine couldn't help but think of those simpler times and also couldn't help but think that this was how it was supposed to be. Erik and Christine together. Laughing, joking, remembering, and what she would give to go back to that night and wake up just as he said his goodbye. Proclaim her love and run off with him.

That's how it all should have been. That's how it should be now. But no, instead they were both living a life where they had to deny and hide their true feelings. A life where Erik had a little girl from another woman. A life where Christine was in an unhappy marriage with Erik's son. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she needed to tell him.

She wanted to tell him of every horrid moment since they had parted, but she knew that now was not the right time. Darius came around the corner and stopped hearing them laugh. Poking his head around the curtain he wanted to yell at Meg because he knew this had to be her doing. "Christine," Erik said becoming serious.

"Yes Erik,"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking since the other day, and,"

"Erik-"

"I want you to stay." He finished quickly. She looked up at him with wide eyes stopping the dance. She was surprised that he even suggested it. "I know that you have the plan of not telling Gustave until he is sixteen, but, I want you to stay. I want _us_ to be a family, to have what we should have all those years ago."

"Erik we can't,"

"Yes we can. Now might be the only time we can do this right. We can both talk to Gustave and Eliza and tell them everything. Of course leaving out cretin details." She blushed at the thought of speaking of their night of passion to the children. "And if you like we can even talk to Raoul,"

"No!"Erik looked at her confused. "I would rather do that one on my own." He nodded.

"So is that a yes?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know Erik. I won't lie to you, I'm afraid." He drew her into an embrace.

"I know darling, but I'm here." He pulled away to look at her and smile. "You don't ever have to go through anything alone again. I'm here now."

"I'm not sure Erik, I mean I will need time to think." He nodded

"Of course. After the performance next week, I always stay behind afterwards just before we lock up, if you choose to stay be here. If you don't leave me a rose in your dressing room and I will know." He took her hand "Until then _Mon ange_." He kissed the back of her hand then left her standing there to think.

* * *

Christine decided to leave early from the party to take Gustave back to the hotel. Raoul stayed behind though. It was awhile after they left and the theater almost empty that he left. On his way down the street he heard a voice all too familiar come from an alley way. He stopped dead in his tracks and hid his back to a wall. "Oscar, she nothing like Kasey was. I mean looking at her is one thing but her personality is the most beautiful thing." Raoul peeked around the corner and saw Oscar Hammerstein with a dark figure in a white mask.

Oscar laughed "It sounds like you're in love my friend. So what is the problem here?" He asked laughing again.

"Her husband. There is no way around that, trust me." Oscar nodded "What would you do?"

"If it were my Rosily, I wouldn't give up." Erik smiled at his friends words. "Now speaking of my wife I might want to get going." Erik nodded again and thanked him for his advises. Raoul hid behind some bins and watched Erik and Oscar part ways. He couldn't believe it was him, so he followed him. Down the street stopping only when he stopped to greet others for the park or the young children he knew.

Finally he entered a building, a bar. It was empty all but the bar tender and a young red headed girl sitting there talking to him. Raoul recognized her as the Eliza Gustave had talked about. "About time you arrived." The tender said as Erik came to stand behind the girl. She smiled up at him.

"How many times have I told you not to come in here?" He asked her. She shrugged and replied "I don't know, how many times has Markey had to throw me out?" They laughed at that.

"No one showed up for hours Erik. She came in looking for you and I told her to stay here with me so you would know where to find her when you came this way."

Erik nodded "Thank you, alright Eliza let's go."

She jumped down off the chair and waved goodbye to Markey. Raoul followed the two down the street to a carriage and watched them as they pulled away.

When Raoul came back to the hotel Christine was the only one still awake things on her mind he didn't know about.

He smiled at her when he walked into the room and she returned it. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight Raoul?"

"As a matter a fact I did. But," He laughed thinking it crazy what he was just about to say. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Raoul, what is it?" She said the smile still there having no idea what he was about to say.

"I thought, I saw, Erik. Crazy right?" Her smiled disappeared and was replaced with a look of guilt. His mood changed as well "Christine, tell me that what I saw was nothing. Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"I wish, I wish I could say that what you saw tonight, wasn't real, but I can't lie to you. It was him." She somehow managed to finally say it. She didn't want to tell him for the fear of how he would react. She got up from the bed and went to him. "Raoul I'm so sorry," But the sentence was left unfinished. His hands came flying to her arms grabbing her tightly so that it would leave marks.

"You've known he was here all this time and you didn't tell me!" He screamed. "I fought all those years ago to get you from him and now here he is right under our noses and you don't tell me! Christine you are mine not his! I was the choice you made!"

"Yes and the choice I regret!" She screamed back at him. His hand came up and made contact with her face sending her to the floor.

"You would be best to hold your tongue Christine." He said harshly "And you better believe this isn't over. Where ever he is I will find him and this time I will personally make sure that he is dead." And with that he left the room leaving her to her tears. She knew it was an empty threat, but still. Everything would be ruined with one wrong move from her. She put up with this only for the sake of her son. But now Erik's idea was looking better and better.

* * *

_**What are you all thinking? I know Gustave is thinking a thing or two... And Erik's brain just never rest's ... Review's would be nice. Please and Thank you !**_


	15. 15 Not a child anymore

Christine left Gustave with Madison that morning telling her what happened last night with Raoul. She also mentioned the fact he didn't come back to the hotel until close to four in the morning a drunken mess. When she arrived at the theater she did her best to hide the bruises by wearing a long sleeved dress and covering the bruise on her face with makeup. Meg came up to her excited "Christine, I didn't expect you to be here this early. Is everything alright?"

Christine smiled at her old friend. "Everything is fine Meg."

"Where is Raoul?" She asked.

Christine truly hated to lie to Meg of all people, and she thanked God that it wasn't Erik that was here asking her. "He's back at the hotel. He came back late last night, talking with one of the patrons held him up."

"Oh, alright. Well either way you're here and mind as well make you useful." Meg said with a laugh. "We are going to start going over your aria this week. So to the stage we go." Christine nodded, but before they got very far Meg noticed something odd on her face. She gently touched Christine's arm making her stop and turn to her friend. "What is that on your face?" She said reaching and roughly wiping away the makeup. Christine winced and pulled away. Meg looked to her fingers "Why are you make up?" She gasped when Christine turned back. "Oh my God what happened?!"

"Meg, just please, calm down." Christine begged.

"Talking with a patron all night my ass! Raoul did this didn't he!"

"Meg please, I can explain. Just please once I do don't tell Erik."

"Don't tell Erik what?" He said calmly meaning he hadn't heard Meg or saw Christine's face.

"He's bond to find out eventually Christine." Meg said.

Erik finally came close enough to see the bruise "My God what happened!" Christine reached down and rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. She hated the look of horror that went across Erik's face. "How did this happen?"

"Raoul found you last night. He knows you're here. He knows Eliza is yours, and he knows that I know you're here. Raoul became angry when he learned I had been keeping this from him. There's more than just these." She confessed keeping her head low.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to stand by and allow this to happen." Erik said angrily.

"Erik please, don't. I'm fine I can take care of myself."

"Oh yes I can see your doing a fine job at that."

"I handled this before you came back and I can handle it now." She said strongly.

"Christine are you even listening to yourself, or have you even looked in a mirror lately."

"Erik I'm not a child anymore stop treating me like one!"

"Well I wouldn't have to treat you like one if you knew how to handle this right!"

"I've handled it for eleven years on my own and I can go eleven more without you!"

Erik stopped not believing that those words left her mouth. "I have been on my own since the day you left me. I waited for you to come and save me, but you never came. I had to grow up and be strong for _my_ son. I moved on for him, and let's just face it. I wouldn't be going through any of this if you really cared back then. My son deserves a better life than this, but I can't give him that." Christine turned to move away when Erik reached out and grabbed her arm. She automatically pulled away from him. "I'm not the girl that you once knew. She grew up and let her dreams die." With that Christine raced off down the hall deep into the theater.

"I just messed up again." He said to Meg.

She nodded "Big time." Erik put his back in the wall and leaned on it then slammed the back of his head on it. Erik let his body go limp sinking down to the floor. Meg looked at him for a moment shaking her head then went to him joining him on the floor her back against the wall. "What would mother say in a time like this?" He asked staring off into space.

Meg smiled remembering her mother. "She would say that Christine just needs time. That we have no clue what she has had to deal with these past years."

"I just don't understand why she would do this, I mean put herself through all of that."

"Because she did it not for herself but for her son. You know that if she were to never marry Raoul we probably wouldn't know where she is right now. She would have been rejected everywhere she went because Gustave is a bastard child. And I don't even want to start to think of what might have happened to Gustave if she hadn't married Raoul. Erik like it or not Raoul saved her life and your sons. Christine sacrificed so much for Gustave and that even includes you, sadly."

Erik nodded knowing that she was right. Then he laughed and looked at her. "How did you ever become so good at this?"

Meg laughed "A Giry never reveals her secrets." She said slyly and then they both laughed. Erik knew that Christine would make her choice by the end of this week. He hoped and prayed that even if the decision wasn't him that it would be the right one.


	16. 16 Darius' plan

Darius watched the entire fight unfold. He followed Christine to her dressing room where she slammed the door. He knew this could ruin everything for Erik and Christine's future together, but it wasn't enough. Darius knew something could happen between now and the end of the week that could have Christine change her mind.

He had to think and fast. And then it hit him, Raoul. Darius spent most of the morning waiting for him. Then he finally came out of the hotel and he made his move. "Count De Chaney!" Raoul turned and then frowned.

"Oh great, more reunions. Cut the act Darius what do you want?" He spat at him turning back around and walking off Darius following at his side.

"I think we can help each other out on a little something." Darius said. Raoul stopped.

"Like what?" Darius had him as he smiled slyly at Raoul.

"Simple, you want to get wife away from Erik and so do I." Raoul was curious to know what this insider did. "Come we can talk more privately at the bar around the corner." When they arrived Darius made sure to get a table away from Markey and where no one Erik knew would hear him.

After some drinks were ordered Raoul looked to him "Alright what do you know. I know my wife has been keeping secrets from me." Darius wasn't about to reveal the true identity of Gustave but he was going to reveal a few other things.

"Last night at the ball do you remember when she disappeared." Raoul nodded. "She was with him. Not romantically but still. He offered her a chance to stay of course keeping the boy with her. She told him that she would need time to think. He told her that he would wait until after the performance for her answer."

Raoul's blood began to boil at the thought of Christine's betrayal. "Why are you doing this?" Raoul asked. "You're working hand in hand with Erik, and dating his sister."

Darius smiled and chuckled. "Because Erik owns me a lot of money and if Christine and the boy stay then I don't get it. And as for Meg dating and bedding are two very different things my friend."

"What's your angle on that?"

"I get my money a little faster because Meg thinks we have fallen in love, while her brother thinks I need this money for a wedding that will never happen. As soon as I get the rest of the money I'm owed Meg and I will slowly start to drift apart causing fights and then her finally asking herself why she ever really loved me. Then I take off after that before her brother can kill me. It's that simple." Raoul didn't like the idea of Meg getting hurt like that but there was nothing he could do that was not his fight. That was between Darius and her. The only thing he was concerned in was in the matter Christine and Gustave. Raoul didn't know why he cared he had Christine and his son. Why care about what Darius does to Meg? _I guess I still have a soft spot for her. _He thought to himself.

"So what does this have to do with me? I'm her husband she won't leave me."

Darius couldn't contain the laugh. "You really are clueless aren't you?" Raoul gave him a confused look. "She never told." He said shocked.

"Told me what?!" Raoul demanded.

"She went to him." Raoul looked at him shocked. "Before you were married, she came to him. Madame Giry talked to him about that night often just before she died. Constantly saying how he should find her and spend the rest of his life with her. Of course he didn't, him being married at the time." Raoul looked even more shocked.

"Married?"

"You honestly didn't think that Eliza was just some girl he took in did you?" He asked with a laugh. "He married a German girl named Kasey. Married her not long after they started seeing each other and within the next year or so had Eliza. We all hated her. God knows why Erik married her. But she left him a few years back, because of Christine. Giry told her about their night together and she hated Erik after that. Wanted nothing to do with him. So she left."

Raoul didn't know what to say he was too shocked at what he had just heard. Christine willingly went to this monster before they married? Erik was married and had a daughter with this girl? What other surprises lie in store on this trip. "What can I do. She can't leave me for him I told you we're married, Christine won't dare leave me."

"So you think. She not only has Erik to try and convince her but Meg's on it too. It was actually her idea." He said annoyed. "And of course I don't know all the details but apparently you two are not happily married." He lied about his little knowledge. "So now you have a chance of convincing her to go back with you."

Raoul looked to him not knowing exactly what to say. He wanted to get Christine away from Erik. The more he thought the more he came to realize that by taking Christine from him again it would kill him. More than Raoul ever could with a knife or a gun. It was perfect, and he knew just when and how to do it.

* * *

Christine came back after dinner that day being held up with the aria practice. The first thing she did was check on Gustave when she went into his room she didn't find him there and figured they all must still be out. She walked into the bed room and saw Raoul sitting on the edge of the bed his head low. "Raoul?" His head shot up. "Where's Gustave."

"He asked to stay in Madison's room tonight." Which was no lie. "Christine, can we talk."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Raoul saw the small thing of fear in her eyes and he hated himself for that. He got up from the bed and dropped to his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry," He said near tears. "I shouldn't have done what I did last night I'm so sorry. I was out of line and I shouldn't have said or done any of that even if he truly is here." Christine didn't know how to react to this side of Raoul. She sunk down on her knees to be at his level and cupped his face making him look at her. She could feel his tears on her hands.

Raoul studied her face and noticed the place she wore her makeup he could also just faintly see where the bruise was. He lifted his hand and gently stroked her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. When she opened her eyes he had just begun to trace her lips he knew that was her favorite thing that he did in their days of love making. "Please, say you forgive me?" He whispered.

Christine slowly nodded and embraced him tight. "Of course I forgive you! I could never hold something like that forever." Raoul pulled away and still was saddened by what he did.

"I'm glad you wouldn't do that Lottie, but someone like you shouldn't be dealt with like that. I know you need the man that you first married, and my darling Little Lottie I swear that I can try to be him from tonight on! If you let me." She smiled at him and nodded.

He gently stroked her hair and then with the same gentleness kissed her lips. Christine's hands slowly snaked around snaked around his neck. The kiss stayed gentle until _she_ pushed for more deepening it. Raoul slowly broke the kiss and lifted her up with him and moved over to the bed. Stroking her cheek making her smile he moved in for another kiss and she permitted. He put his arms around her deepening it. His hands slowly moved to the buttons of her gown. He undid the first few and delighted in the light moan she gave when his finger tips brushed over her skin.

He pulled his lips away and smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered. Raoul removed her dress and Christine let it fall to the floor. His lips went back to hers as his hands went to the corset hers went to the buttons of his shirt.

_What are you doing?! _Her mind screamed. Christine wanted things to be right between them. She wanted a real marriage. All thought seemed to leave her when the last shirt button came undone and the corset fell to the floor.

Raoul's lips moved to the bruise on her face and grazed the makeup covered skin. Then from there he kissed down her neck as she pulled his shirt off. His arms went around her and lifted her bringing her to the bed. As he laid her down she couldn't help but think of their wedding night and how he had romanced her into making love with him much like he did tonight.

He wanted to make sure that she didn't go running back to Erik and making love to her was the only way he could think of to prove that he could still be the gentle man that she married. He couldn't lose her to Erik, he still loved her too much. He truly was sorry for yelling at her the previous night he was sorry for abusing her. It was very rare that he did that and afterwards he hated himself for it. But most of the times he had done it he didn't remember, because he was so drunk when it happened. Raoul however wasn't sorry for the threat to kill Erik. He knew that if Christine was to go back to Paris with him willingly it would kill Erik from the inside out. His only regret to this plan was he wouldn't be able to watch the results of this event unfold himself.

Each spot that was discolored he gently kissed and whispered an apology to her. Although Raoul was nothing compared to Erik when it came to this he still knew how to make her desire him. She knew in the back of her mind that after they made love she would possibly feel guilty as if she had betrayed Erik, because that's how she often felt when she laid with her husband.

Christine didn't have to act like she enjoyed it because she did. True Raoul wasn't as passionate as Erik was when it came it this but it wasn't meaningless sex either.

After they finished she laid with her back cuddled against Raoul's chest and his arm draped over her. She loved the feeling of the warmth from his body as while as from the soft sheets. As she drifted to sleep she couldn't help but think of what it would be like to go back with Raoul after all of this. And for that moment Raoul had done what seemed like the impossible and made Christine forget her Erik. But how long will that last?

* * *

_**Now before you all decide to get your lasso's after me just think what kind of person would I be if I didn't give Raoul a fighting chance... Let me know what you all thought.**_

_** What did you think of Darius's sneakyness?**_

_** How about Raoul's reaction to Erik's marriage?**_

_** Or how about Raoul and Christine's little bedroom moment? **_

_** Let me know my lovlies ;) **_


	17. 17 One more night

_**Ok so apparently you all didn't like Raoul's way of aoplogizing ... So I prpmise all of you readers that it shant happen again.. Once again thank you all for your reveiws and I feel I should give a special thank to "xxjttxx" because after your review I was freaking out cuze I'm reading your story "music, romance, beauty, and life" and have been LOVING IT! so Thank you. And the rest of you guys should go check it out.**_

_**And no wothout any further ranting from me I give you the next chapter... read on lovlies!**_

* * *

The morning came fast and Christine rolled over and smiled at her adoring husband as he stared at her. He came close to kiss her "Beautiful." Raoul whispered into the kiss. She blushed and giggled. They laid there kissing and enjoying the feel of skin on skin, but then she broke away. Christine moved her hand along his arm and felt an old scare just below his shoulder. The memory came flooding back to her. Erik and Raoul fighting in the cemetery, and then that name. _Erik! _Her mind screamed.

"We should get up and get dressed before Gustave and Madison come." She said with a somewhat sad tone to her voice, but Raoul shook his head and kissed her again. He rolled her over pinning her to the bed making her laugh.

"Or we can send a note to Madison and tell her to watch Gustave for the day, while we have a little more fun." She laughed again.

"I can't I have rehearsal today, I have to go." He rolled off her and let her get up. Raoul lovingly watched her as she went to dress. When she finally did she went over and kissed him.

He noticed that the bruise was fading quite nicely and was hardly noticeable now. "I love you," He said with a smile that she returned.

"I love you," She kissed him one more time and then left the room. She walked down the hall to find Madison and Gustave.

"Well someone looks like they had a good night." Madison said to her.

Christine kept a secretive smile on her face as Gustave came to hug her tight. They walked out of the hotel and Gustave ran in front of them leaving them to talk. "So did he apologize?" She asked.

"In his way."

Madison laughed "Why can't you just come out and say it? I had sex with my husband last night!"

Christine lost her smile and whispered to Madison "Because the shadows have ears."

"What happened?"

"We had a fight yesterday. He wanted to help me with Raoul and I told him not to bother he became very upset with me. But I had the last word."

"What did you say?"

"I basically told him that I hated him for leaving me and that he never cared about me. That I didn't want him in my life." She said almost emotionless.

Christine felt that she should feel guilty for what she said to Erik yesterday and she was a little bit, but she was glad that she said it. Glad that he knew how she felt after he left her. Of course no words could truly describe what it was like. The heart breaking pain, the loneliness, the knowing the her child would never know his true father. Yes she still planned to tell Gustave once he was sixteen, but the part of the divorce was now up in the air. She didn't want Erik to treat her like a child anymore. Christine might have been one eleven years ago but not now. She was grown up a real woman now and most importantly  
she was a mother. She knew that Raoul wanted what was best for her but he was so controlling and that was the part of their marriage that she hated.

She really didn't know what to do. She loved them both, but differently if that made any since. She loved the side of Raoul that came out when they were alone with family just her, him, and Gustave. That was who Raoul was, but he found that he couldn't do that in the presents of others.

But then, then there was Erik. God she loved every side to that man. He was passionate about almost everything. Music, love, family, everything. The thing was with Raoul when they made love he made her forget only Erik for that time. But when Erik and her made love he made her forget of everything that was going on. Remembering their night in the middle of the woods and their afternoon in his office, only Erik could seduce her into making love in such odd places. But each time she didn't care. Christine didn't care if anyone walked in on them, she didn't care what anyone would think of her if they found out. She just didn't care.

She loved Erik more than anything, but she couldn't be with him unless he proved himself. She wanted to know with every fiber of her being that he wouldn't leave her again, that Erik truly had changed. She wanted him to be the Father Gustave always wanted and needed. She wanted to know that no matter what Erik would fight for her and his son.

* * *

The days went by and Raoul kept the change that he had made. Deep down he wanted to make this work possibly even more than Christine did. He spent most of his time with Gustave and when Gustave was off with Eliza he watched Christine rehearse.

Gustave and Eliza wanted to know the truth about their parents and decided to take it into their own hands when they figured out that there Mother and Father wouldn't tell them anything. The only one that would give them even the smallest bit of information was Darius. All he said was that there was a fight between Raoul, Christine, and Erik that ended with Erik and Christine's hearts both being broken. Gustave was almost positive after hearing that, that he was Erik's son. But he knew that his mother would tell him at the right time. Gustave didn't really like the idea of being Erik's son, and he guessed it was just because he was so used to being the son of a De Chaney. He didn't know. But if it were true he would have to except Erik as his Father and he knew it.

Erik and Christine didn't see each other over the next few days. Erik knew what had happened the night of their fight. He knew that Raoul gave a heartfelt apology to Christine, and that Christine welcomed him into her bed. Erik knew that he couldn't hold that over her. Raoul was her husband after all. How did he know all this? That night Erik had climbed onto the bedroom balcony and when he saw only Raoul in the room with his head hung Erik went to turn but then he heard Christine's voice. Erik stayed long enough to see Raoul reveal Christine's beautiful body and then he knew he had seen enough.

Erik wanted to approach Christine but he didn't know what he would say if he did. He wanted to convince her to stay. He wanted to confirm that he still loved her with all his heart but he didn't know how he would say it. It was still her choice at the end of the week who she would go with. Erik couldn't help but think he had done all he could, but there was still that voice in the back of his head that said that there was more he could do to win her back.

One more night before the performance. One more night before the choice that will change everything. And three different men with three very different plans.

* * *

_**Performance is coming soon I promise and when it dose you all are in for a big surprise! Reviews show love always remember that!**_


	18. 18 A song and a rose

_** Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile, but don't worry I haven't forgotten. Anyway here you are lovlies!**_

* * *

Christine walked in the night before the performance. "Mama!" Gustave shouted and ran to Christine wrapping his arms around her. "We missed you today." He said smiling up at her.

She smiled back and asked "Did you have fun today?"

Gustave looked behind him at Raoul as he stood up from the couch. "Can I tell her Papa please?" Raoul smiled and nodded. "Papa and I went all over Phantasma today and he let me ride a roller coaster! It was so much fun!" she laughed at his excitement. "I just wish we could stay longer so you could ride one." She grew puzzled and looked up at Raoul.

"Gustave why don't you go play so your mother and I can talk." He nodded and then ran off to his room.

"We aren't supposed to leave until the end of next week." She said.

"I was able to get us three tickets back to Paris. The ship sets sail the day after tomorrow." Raoul informed her. "I already talked to Darius about the money; he said that he will deliver it to us right before we leave so there's no worries." Raoul came up and gave her a hug. He knew she didn't want to leave so soon. Just like her he didn't want to leave just yet, but they had to. Raoul couldn't take the chance of losing Christine again. He pulled away and smiled at her. "It will be alright. You get to sing again and then we will go home the three of us and I promise I will still be this man. The man that you married." She couldn't help but smile. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then went to bed.

* * *

Christine didn't have to be at the theater until later that afternoon so she spent most of her time with Gustave. Raoul had gone off to meet with Madison earlier that morning with the promise he would see her before the show.

When she arrived at the theater with Gustave he decided to stay with her instead of going to find Eliza like normal. Dr. Gangle escorted Christine to her dressing room where she found laid out for her the most exquisite dress. It was a stunning royal purple with a somewhat low neckline and beads around the waist in a decorative swirl pattern. The sleeves were short and with lovely sapphire beads dangling down. "Wow it's beautiful!" Gustave said with a smile.

She walked over and took it behind the changing screen, then Miss Fleck walked in to help. When she was finished Gustave couldn't stop himself from complementing his mother again. Christine sat down to do her makeup and then Miss Fleck pulled out a small box. "What is it?" Christine asked.

"I'm not sure," Fleck replied. "But Mr. Y made it quite clear that it was important to give it to you." Christine took the box in her hands and opened it. She gasped at the jeweled necklace then her gaze landed on a note.

"Christine, tonight you shall once again grace the stage and allow me to hear your song once more. I wanted you to know that I've missed you terribly these past few days. I hope you don't think I've been avoiding you, because honestly after our fight I didn't know what to say to you. But now I do. You were right. And you know how much I hate saying those words, but it's true you were right. Christine, you aren't a child anymore and I know that. It's just so hard for me to pull away from that when it comes to you. You are such a strong girl and I'm sorry that I left that night in the woods. I'm sorry. I know that tonight after everything you shall make your choice. I hope you make the best one. I don't know if the best choice would be Raoul or I but that is up to you. Just know that no matter your choice I will always love you.

Erik"

Christine didn't know what to say. But she knew that she wanted to hear the words from him rather than just read them. She wanted to know that he was sincere. Christine wanted nothing more than to rush out of her room and find him, but she knew she couldn't. She put the note in the corner of the vanity and then finished getting ready. There was a knock on the door and Raoul entered.

With a smile on his face and love in his eyes he looked at Christine. She smiled at him and he held out his hand. "Let me have a look at you." She took his hand and gave a little spin.

"Isn't she beautiful father?" Gustave asked from his place on the sofa.

"As beautiful as the first night I saw her on stage." He said making her laugh.

"And well look at you. You look just like that handsome boy in the opera box. The one who always tossed me a red rose." Raoul kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Alright, Gustave, let's give your mother a moment. She only has a few more minutes until curtain." Gustave nodded and the two left. Christine took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then almost burst out laughing remembering one of the lessons with Erik.

_ "What do I do when I'm nervous? Am I just supposed to faint?" She said to him annoyed. She heard him laugh._

_ "Just take a deep breath and slowly let it out. If you still aren't calm keep doing that until you're ready."_

Christine was pulled from the memory by a knock on the door and a stage hand telling her that it was time. She took one more deep breath then let the stage hand lead her to the stage. The last memory that went through her head was of her and Erik just before her first performance _"I will always sing for you." She said to him. _

_ "Only ever for me. I shaped it so therefore it's mine." When he said that she couldn't help but blush, thinking that part of her would always belong to her Angel of Music until the day she died._

Christine smiled at the memory and knew that tonight for this moment she would feel bliss. She would sing for her Erik again. Christine didn't know if this would be the last time or not but either way she would make this one of her most well known performances.

* * *

Christine had everyone on their feet at the end of it all. She caught glimpse of Erik in a box smiling and clapping with tears that he hoped she couldn't see in his eyes. But she could. She smiled sweetly to him and then turned to see Raoul and Gustave in a box opposite from Erik. Both smiling wide; she blew a kiss to them just before the curtain went down and she was surrounded by stage members.

Raoul stayed for most of the after party but not all of it. When he left he told Christine to stay and enjoy her success. Hours passed and it and the last of the members had left all but Christine and Gustave. Just before they left though she left a rose on her dressing table. She honestly didn't want to, but Erik had never come to her. As she walked out she walked onto the stage one more time. Gustave was waiting for her at the front entrance so she didn't have a lot of time. She closed her eyes and smiled imagining the audience cheering. She opened her eyes and twirled around then bowed before her imaginary audience. "Are you always this dramatic after a show?" Erik asked from the side stage. She glared at him, and the only reason she walk toward him was because that was the way exit. Erik sighed "Christine please just talk to me."

"We have nothing to say to each other." She said still walking off.

Erik followed closely behind. "Christine, just let me-"

Christine spun around in a fit of anger. "You left, period, end of story Erik. There is nothing else that we have to say. I'm leaving tomorrow and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

She went to turn away but Erik caught her arm stopping her. "Will you just listen to me one second?" He said getting annoyed.

She pushed his hand off. "No." She said and went to leave again, but Erik still wouldn't have it. Erik grabbed her arm rather roughly and turned her to face him. "Erik, let me-" Before she could finish he put his lips on hers and held her tight. To his surprise Christine didn't resist. The kiss reminded them both of the one they had shared their night in the woods that had started everything.

He slowly broke their lips and they both gasped for breath. "Now will you listen?" She looked at him with dreamy eyes and nodded. "I love you, you know that. I made a mistake once and I'm not going to make it again." He put his arms down and she moved away from him.

"You say that now."

"What more do you want me to say?"

"You know what I want you to say." He just stood there staring at her, then she scoffed and shook her head. "What I thought."

When she turned to move away that when he said it. The words that she had been waiting for. "I made the mistake of letting you go. I won't do that again." He walked closer to her and she slowly turned tears threatening to slip out of her eyes. "If you walk out that door now you're still not going to be rid of me. I will follow you until the day you die. I gave up last time. I stopped fighting. For you. For us. When I tried to move on, every girl I met had the same flaw. They weren't you. And no matter how hard I try they will never be you. I told you once that I will always love you. The thing was I wasn't even sure if I meant it. But now I know I do. I'm not going to give up this time. You can say you hate me. You can say that you don't love me, but it doesn't matter because I'm not ever going to stop fighting for you."

Christine smiled and let a tear slip down her cheek. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." She threw her arms around him and they shared a brief kiss. "Gustave's up front. Let's go get him and then we can go talk to Raoul. Together." Erik smiled and kissed her nose winning him a giggle.

When they arrived up front Gustave was nowhere to be found. "I thought you said he was up here."

"I did. I told him to wait right here." She gave Erik a worried look. "Is it possible that he could be with Eliza?"

Erik shook his head "No, Eliza went home hours ago with Squelch." Erik put a hand on her arm. "Now, don't worry. He probably just wandered off." Erik took her to one of the practice areas for the performers knowing it was once of Gustave's favorite spots. But they did not find him. Then Erik saw Meg with Fleck and Gangle. "Hey, have any of you seen Gustave?" He asked.

Meg grew a strange look "Darius told me that Christine said for him to take Gustave to Raoul."

"No I didn't." Christine stood there not believing this. Then she looked to Erik.

"I know where he's taken him." With that Erik rushed off to his office, but on the way found Raoul. He stood in shock at the sight of Erik. But was surprised that he didn't even give him a second look.

"Erik what are you doing?" Christine asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm going after Darius." He said rummaging through draws and then slamming them shut. "Damn it! Meg, where did you put the gun!"

"Table in the corner top right hand."

"Thank you." He said annoyed and pulled it out. Then checked to make sure it had bullets. Only a few but that was all he needed. They all walked back out to the foyer. He looked to Christine "Stay here."

"Oh, no I don't think so." She said but Raoul caught her arm.

"Christine what's going on?"

"Not now Raoul." She said pushing him away and going to Erik.

"Does this mean I can tell him." Meg piped up.

"No." Erik and Christine said in unison.

"Damn."

"I'm going with you," Christine said.

"No you're not" He argued back.

"Yes I am. He's my son too Erik."

"I can't lose you again Christine. Don't you get that. I just can't," Erik hung his head.

Christine lifted his head with her fingers under his chin. "You won't. Can't get rid of that easily." She smiled at him then moved away to the prop closet and pulled out a sword. Erik gave her a look of surprise and question. "You keep it in the same place you did in Paris."

"Alright well we aren't getting anywhere with this flirting." Meg finally said. They all moved to the door. But Raoul caught Christine's arm.

She turned only to be met his sad confused eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll explain everything later. I promise." He nodded and then they followed Erik to the docks.

* * *

"Please sir, I want Mother. Please just take me to her." Gustave pleaded with Darius fighting his strong grip on his upper arm.

"Shut up boy!" Darius commanded. He pulled him closer to the edge.

"Please sir, I can't swim!" Gustave cried out.

"I told you to shut up!" Darius' other hand came around and hit Gustave's head with the butt of a gun. Gustave would have hit the ground if not for Darius holding his arm. Gustave couldn't hold back the tears. He was so scared. This man had told him he was taking him to Raoul, but now here they were. Where he had started off with his mother and wasn't supposed to see again until tomorrow.

"Gustave!" Christine cried as they came into sight. Darius spun around and put an arm around the boy holding him close to his chest, then pointed the gun at his head. "No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Darius let him go!" Erik demanded. Raoul and Meg stood behind Erik and Christine.

Gustave looked to Raoul. "Gustave don't move." Raoul told him.

"Yes Papa." He said.

Darius looked to Raoul and then to the boy. "Darius please just let him go." Christine begged.

"Wait a minute." He began to laugh. "Wait just a damn minute. You mean to tell me that your own boy doesn't know who his father is?"

"Darius enough." Erik said.

"Mama what's he talking about." Gustave said.

"Darius please. Just let him go he has nothing to do with this." Raoul said.

He scoffed "You know what? For once," He pointed the gun at Raoul still keeping a firm hold on Gustave. "You're right." He looked at Christine. "It's hers." He slowly moved the gun to her. "If you hadn't come none of this would have happened."

"Darius, please." She said.

"If you would have just kept your little bastard a secret none of this would be happening!" He yelled. He threw Gustave the ground and he ran to Raoul who shielded him. "You should have just stayed in Paris Daae. Like the good little girl you pretend to be." He glanced at Erik who had put up his gun.

"Put it down Darius. Put it down and we can settle this like civilized men." Erik said.

Darius laughed "What makes you think you can help me?"

"Darius," He looked at Meg with tears in her eyes. "Just the gun down, and come home. Please."

He laughed again. "You actually think I'm going to listen to you, you little bitch. The thing is I can't believe I've trailed you along this long. You really thought I loved you didn't you? No, thing is Meg, there is one thing I will always love more than any woman. Money." He looked back to Christine. "And because of this little slut, I'm not going to see a cent."

"Darius I swear to God if you don't put the gun within the next ten seconds I'm going to blow out your brains!" Erik screamed.

Darius glared at Christine with a shimmer of tears in his eyes. He let his arm go limp and dropped the gun to the ground. "What's the point?" He walked past Christine as Erik put the gun away. Meg could hardly even look at him. "But then again." He grabbed the sword Meg had in her hand and ran toward Christine who swung around and met his attack with her sword.

"Stay back Erik. This is my fight." She said as calmly as she could, then shoved Darius away. "You forget that I was taught well by your former employer."

Darius laughed a little "So it seems I have." He stood up straight. "Well let's see just how well old Nadir taught you." He lunged at Christine and she dodged. Every little swing she dodged, able to only strike at him when needed. This when on for awhile until he tripped her sending her falling and losing her grip on the sword. He kicked it sending it flying the other way. Then Erik finally interrupted firing the gun and shooting the sword out of his hand. Erik put the gun away and signaled for Darius to come at him. "With pleasure." As they began throwing punches at each other Christine moved away from the scene. Erik had managed to get Darius on his back, but he kicked Erik sending him back and onto his side. Darius crawled trying to get his gun, as soon as Darius got to his feet and aimed the gun Erik was standing holding the same position. Then Darius fired.

Erik looked down at himself and saw no blood. No holes in his clothes. Then looked up at Darius who had an evil satisfied smile on his face. Then he heard it. "Erik," He turned to see Christine hit the ground. Meg and Raoul rushed to her side. Erik turned and shot Darius who then fell into the water.

Erik ran to her side and took her in his arms. There was already blood everywhere. He quickly looked to Meg. "Go get help." She nodded and ran off. Raoul quickly took off his jacket and put it on the wound. She winced and yelped as Erik held it to her tight trying to stop the bleeding. Her eyes started to flutter "No, no Christine, Christine look at me." She did through sleepy eyes. "Stay with me. Please, please stay with me I can't lose you again, not like this." His voice began to crack from tears.

She looked to Gustave and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, sooner. But I'm sure, you've just been, playing along, haven't you?" He nodded. "How long?"

"Almost two weeks." Gustave answered.

She cupped the side of his face and smiled. "I love you" She looked to Raoul and told him to take Gustave away. She looked to Erik. "Take care of our boy."

Erik shook his head. "No Christine you will not die." He said.

She gave a small laugh. "Even you can't control life and death my angel."

"I once could." He whispered into her hair then kissing her. He looked up to see Meg with a bunch of men there to help Christine. He put her into one's arms and stood up. He walked to them and saw Gustave with tears streaming down his face watching his mother die. He looked up at Erik who held out his arms for him. Gustave ran to his father and held onto him tight and cried. Erik wrapped his arms around his boy and kissed the top of his head. "It's going to be alright." He said. Gustave pulled back and looked at him.

"Erik," He turned to see Meg. "They're wanting to talk to you." Erik walked over and they asked if there was somewhere they could take her that was close. He nodded and told them his house. Erik went back to Gustave and picked him up. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

* * *

_**So yeah I know I left you all hanging but don't worry I'm going to try to have the next one up soon. I hope this chap was worth the wait. Once agian sorry for taking so long. Until next time everyone... Let me know what ya think**_


	19. 19 A heart to heart

They all sat in the living room right across from the stair case. Raoul and Erik sat across from each other on two different sofas. Meg sat next to Raoul and Gustave hadn't left Erik's side since Christine admitted that Erik was his father. No one said a word to each other they all just sat in silence until they hear the door open and slam shut. Madison rushed in the room. "Where is she?" She demanded worriedly.

"Madison calm down." Raoul said.

"Ca-calm down? Did you really just ask me to calm down? One of my best friends has just been shot and you're telling me to calm down?" She screamed.

"Yeah I am."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not calming down until someone answers me."

"Madison!" Gustave said getting her attention. "It's a lot easier to tell you if you would just stop talking."

Then Meg burst out laughing. She looked to Erik "I'm sorry, but that's the first thing he's said where he sounded a lot like you. Oh, the boy is defiantly yours."

Erik shook his head and chuckled then looked to his boy. Gustave looked up at him and smiled. "Wait, so you're Erik?"

He looked over to her. "Depends, are you going to kill me?"

She thought for a moment then shrugged. "No."

"Alright then yes I'm Erik."

Madison looked him up and down. "Well, can you answer me?"

"She's upstairs with the doctor. We haven't heard anything for hours." She sighed and nodded.

The doctor came down a few minutes later and Erik as well as everyone else stood. "Well?" He said.

"Well, she's going to pull through." Everyone let out a breath of relief. "It's not hard to see why you've taken a liking to this girl. She's a strong one. A fighter."

Erik smiled and nodded. "That she is." He thanked the doctor who told him that if any changes happened in the night to just send for him, then he left. Erik looked to Gustave who smiled, then to Meg. "Why don't you take Gustave upstairs to the room Christine's in, then show Madison to a room for the night."

Raoul and Madison both looked at him strange. "I feel it's my fault you are having to stay longer, so you will all stay here until everything is straightened out. Now Meg if you will." She nodded and took Gustave and Madison upstairs.

Erik looked to Raoul who had taken his seat again. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because whither I like it or not technically you are still her husband." Erik replied.

Raoul chuckled. "Well, what an odd past few weeks this has turned out to be." He said.

Erik laughed. "I can second that." Erik sat down and began to think.

"Yes, but you aren't the one that found out your wife slept with your enemy a few weeks before the wedding, and then find out that your son for eleven years isn't even yours. And then add the fact that I find out you're still alive, and that I was used in a madman's plan. Then finally come to accept that Christine loves you. So not to brag but I really do think that I've had it a little worse."

Raoul began to laugh and Erik joined in. "I really am sorry." Erik said to him.

"For what?"

Erik shrugged. "Everything."

Raoul nodded and looked at him. "I am too. I don't know about you, but I'm actually sick of this fighting."

Erik laughed and they made a truce.

Later on that night Erik showed Raoul to his room, and then checked on Eliza. Dead to the world like she was every night. He went into Christine's room and saw Gustave curled up in a chair fast asleep. He looked over at Christine even in sleep he could tell the kind of night she had. He went over to Gustave and picked him up carrying him into the room next door. Erik placed him down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He gently stroked back his dark hair and kissed his head. "Goodnight, my son." He whispered and got up to leave.

"Goodnight Father." Gustave said quietly. Erik smiled at him and lingered for a moment. _My son, this is my son._

Erik left the room after he knew Gustave was good and gone, then returned to Christine. He sat on the bed and pushed a hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly came open and she smiled at him still half asleep. "Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," He whispered back. "How are you feeling?"

"Let's see here I've been shot, had surgery done, and I'm very drugged right now." She said with a light chuckle. "So how do you think I feel?"

Erik laughed at her. "Go back to sleep _ange_, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead but then she took his arm.

"Will you sleep with me?" She asked. Erik smiled and nodded.

* * *

Weeks passed and Christine made great recovery. When Erik was home had spent most of his time with her, and when he wasn't he was with Gustave and Eliza. He had talked to Eliza about it and she understood that Gustave was her half brother. She told Erik that she had known for awhile. Like Erik had said the only down side to being the Father of a genius. It took time as all new things for Gustave to officially accept Erik as his Father, but once he did he would hardly leave Erik's side.

Raoul and Erik though they would never be the best of friends they still became friends for Christine and Gustave's sake. Christine was happy that know she had chosen that she would still have both men in her life.

Somehow Erik and Meg were able to keep Darius' death out of the papers, but the fact that the De Chaney's were still there needed an explanation. When reporters asked Raoul or Erik they just said that Christine had fallen ill and they were unable to leave. Raoul and Erik both agreed to keep as much of this out of the papers as they could. They also agreed that now that Christine had chosen Erik and Gustave knew the truth that once back in Paris Raoul and Christine would divorce. Erik, Raoul, and Christine had agreed on a story for the papers as cause and it really was the truth.

Then Christine would return with Gustave and a new life would begin for all of them. Things were finally looking up for all of them. But the partings were the worst. Gustave said his goodbye to Eliza first thing after breakfast that morning. Meg, Madison and Christine did the same then Erik took the four of them to the docks. "Apparently it slipped out about our date to leave." Raoul said looking at all the reporters outside the carriage window.

"Well it just looks like we will have to say our goodbyes here." Erik said. He looked to Raoul and shook his hand. "Take care of them."

"I will."

He looked at Gustave and winked at him. "It won't be long my son, I promise." He nodded. Then looked to Christine who just stared at the floor.

"I'll give you two a minute." Raoul said taking Gustave and leaving.

Erik put his arm around Christine. "I said it won't be long." He took her chin between his fingers. "I love you." She smiled at him. Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I know this is the same one that I gave Kasey, but I promise once you get back I'll get you a different one. One that is **_yours_**." She smiled and took it.

"I love you." She said and kissed him fiercely, and he did the same back. They made the moment last as long as they could, then Raoul knocked on the door. They shared one last loving gaze and she left.

* * *

As soon as they got back to France it only took a couple of days for it to get out in the papers about the divorce.

**_The Count and Countess De Chaney separate after eleven years!_**

****_The Count and Countess were seen by many today at court both deciding that it was time to call everything off. Rumors have gone around for years about their well known son young Gustave De Chaney, but now one rumor confirmed true and just happens to be the cause of all this. Young Gustave is not a De Chaney at all. When asked of the true Father the family was unwilling to say just yet saying that it was too soon for that to be revealed. The family refused to take any questions until further notice._

Christine and Raoul didn't want everything out in the open just yet. They needed to find away to say it to the press to where Gustave wouldn't be harmed. Word spread and soon reached Erik and Meg. They were both overjoyed that the plan was going so well and hoped the separation wouldn't be as long as they thought.

With the help of Raoul packing for her and Gustave didn't seem as much of a challenge. Even though Raoul himself knew that things wouldn't work out now that he knew the truth it still hurt to think of her and Gustave leaving him. Gustave honestly didn't know what to think of all of it, but was assured by Raoul that he would always be considered his son. Gustave liked the idea of having two people he could call father and knew that he would enjoy every minute of it. Eventually their house was surrounded by reporters. The reporters had become so desperate that they began to ask some of the servants who had been prepped by Raoul and Christine to answer such questions.

The servants were asked who the father was, where Christine and Gustave would go after this, what would they do, what would Raoul do?

The answers were simple. The servants never gave a real name and said that Gustave's father was a Mr. Destler who had once lived in France and that's how the affair happened. They said that he had left her pregnant without knowing and went to America and on this trip they had found each other, then everything was let out of the bag. The servants went on to say that after everything was reviled Christine and Raoul agreed on a divorce, then Christine would go back and marry this Mr. Destler.

And all of it was true. After the divorce was official Christine wore Kasey's ring and wasn't afraid to hide it when she went out. She hated that it belonged to this Kasey, but it meant that she was Erik's so she did what she had to. Even though Christine had never met her she knew that she hated her. She knew that Kasey had hurt Erik more than Christine did, and that was simply unforgivable. She often thought what she did to him was unforgivable, but Erik always insisted otherwise.

Before they knew it almost three months had passed and Christine and Gustave were ready to go.

* * *

When they arrived back on Coney no one could hold in the excitement. Erik waited for them with a carriage ready pacing. "Erik calm down." Meg said with a laugh.

"I can't it's been nearly three months. Anything could have happened." Erik said to her.

"Erik your acting like she's a baby, which she's not and I think she's made that one crystal clear. I mean it's not like she was pregnant when she left." Meg stopped herself and looked at him. "You two didn't."

"I'm pretty sure she's not pregnant Meg." Erik said.

"Oh, God but you did!"

"Will you grow up?" He said leaning on the carriage. "She asked for a going away gift."

"Gross I don't need to know this."

"Hey you asked." He said with a laugh.

"Papa!" Gustave's voice rang out. Erik turned and saw him running to the carriage and Christine following behind. He jumped into Erik arms laughing and smiling. "We missed you Papa!" He said as he squeezed Erik's neck.

"I missed you too." Erik said putting him down. He ran over to Meg and Erik went to Christine. "And I defiantly missed you." He said in a low seductive voice.

She smiled and went into his arms "I bet you have."

"I have everything set up and ready back at the house, plus the Hammerstein's and a few others. Meg insisted on a welcome back party, slash engagement party." Christine smiled wide at him and gave a slight blush. Erik moved to her side and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She laughed and took it. "We shall." With that they were off. All the way there Gustave wouldn't stop asking Erik questions, but Erik was all too happy to answer them.

When they arrived at the manor they were welcomed home by everyone. Gustave went off with Eliza to play with the other children. Erik and Christine wanted to wait for the right moment to tell everyone of the engagement, but as soon as Eliza saw Christine she knew something was different. Eliza studied and studied until her gaze landed on her ring finger and she knew it. She walked into the room "Papa?" Erik looked at her and grew concerned at the look in her eye. "Why is_ she_ wearing Mother's ring?" She asked horrified. Christine and Erik looked at each other, then to Eliza.

"Eliza, darling,"

"No!" She screamed and moved away from him tears beginning to form. "No, she can't, Mama's coming back!" She protested.

"Eliza-"

"No!" She ran up the stairs and disappeared. Everyone stood there quite, until Meg set her glass down.

"I'll go talk to her." She said.

"No," Erik said taking her arm. "This is a job for me. You stay here." Meg nodded and watched Erik go off after Eliza. Erik went all the way up to the attic where he found Eliza sitting on the roof. She had climbed out the window and just sat there her knees under her chin staring off into the distance. Erik sighed and climbed out. "Eliza?"

She didn't even look at him. "Why her? Why Christine?"

Erik sat down next to her. "Do you remember, when I told you that Gustave was your brother?" She nodded still never looking at him. "Well, you see before he was born I had asked Christine to marry me, and she said she would. I had every intention of doing it too, but things got in way, and I didn't think I was what was best for her."

"But why her Father? Why now?" She asked.

He sighed. "Because I love her."

"Did you ever love Mother?"

"Of course I did. Your Mother was an amazing woman, but you know as well as I that she and I had our differences."

"If she were still here would this be happening?"

"Probably not."

"Father, did Mother ever even love me?"

Erik looked at her in shock, then she finally turned to him. "Yes she did. Your Mother loved you more than anything in this world. Surely you know that."

"Then why did she leave me?" Erik was hurt only for a moment.

"Because you reminded her of me. Eliza, your Mother and I were in love, but it wasn't a love that was meant to last. But no matter what_ I_ will _always_ love _you_. Just because I'm marrying Christine doesn't mean I will stop loving you or love you any less. I learned once that love is something that you have to share, and I think it's about time you learn that."

"But what about Gustave?" She asked.

"Well, the same will go for him. I will love you both, because you are my children, and though Gustave may be my oldest, you will always be my little girl. Even if in the future Christine and I have any other girl, you will always be my first. You will always be my Eliza. Never forget that." She looked up and smiled at her Father then turned back to the sunset.

"You know, I knew she was leaving." She said and Erik looked at her knowing she was talking about Kasey. "She came into my room early that morning and whispered that she loved me and would one day be back and that she was sorry. She thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I remember when she left my room, I heard the door shut and then I came up here and watched her ride off on her horse."

Erik nodded. "I remember you wouldn't come down for almost a month, you were waiting weren't you?"

She nodded. "Papa, do you think she'll ever come back?"

"I honestly don't know Eliza, I don't know."

* * *

_**So probably a little rushed ... sorry bout that ... But anyway let me know what ya think ;)**_


	20. 20 A night of confusion

Weeks went by and before they knew it the wedding was just around the corner. Eliza, though at first hated the idea, grew to realize that her father was happy being with Christine and that Christine would be her new mother. By this time the wedding was only two days away. Christine had walked into Erik's study "Ah, darling there you are." He said coming from behind his desk to kiss her. "So, I have an early wedding present for you."

She looked at him funny and then let out a nervous chuckle. "What is it?"

He laughed then looked to door. "Alright, you can come in now." He said.

Christine turned around and gasped. "Raoul!" The smile never leaving her face. She ran up and hugged him. Raoul laughed and spun her around making her giggle. "Oh my God, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked when he set her down.

"Well someone has to walk you down the ail." They laughed and then she turned to Erik and shook her head.

She looked back at Raoul "How long have you been in?" She asked.

"Just this morning." He said with smile.

"Ah, so you're the one who made him get up out of bed at the crack of dawn." She said slightly annoyed.

He laughed and put his hand up in defense "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your morning of sex."

Her mouth dropped and she began to laugh, then swatted his arm. "You are terrible!" She said still laughing.

"Tell me I'm wrong." He said laughing at the little blush he saw. "Alright, alright all joking aside, it's good to see the both of you." He said looking up at Erik. They smiled at each other and Christine couldn't help but laugh at the front they were putting up. Raoul held out his hand and Erik shook it.

"Good to see you too," He said.

"Ok, can anyone else spell awkward?" Meg said walking into the room.

"Tell me about it," Christine said. Raoul and Erik just rolled their eyes. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were with the kids?"

"I was but they are at the theater watching rehearsal and Gangle is keeping a close eye on them. Plus you, my darling adopted older sister, have a fitting in almost twenty minutes." She said with a happy little giggle. She looked to Erik and Raoul, then Erik moved to say goodbye to Christine. Meg couldn't help but blush a little when Raoul looked at her. But was snapped out of all thought when Christine took her arm and they practically skipped down the stairs.

* * *

Meg sat in a chair looking at Christine on the stool in her dress, as the seamstress worked. "You look beautiful Christine." She said, but still couldn't hide the hint of sadness.

Christine caught that little look and heard it too. She frowned "Maybe, maybe it's too soon for the wedding. I mean with Darius-"

"Christine, its fine. You and Erik need to be married, before you pop out another unplanned kid." They shared a quick laugh. Then the seamstress left to go get something. Christine turned to her friend and moved to sit in the chair next to her. "Christine I'm really fine. Don't you dare postpone the wedding because my boyfriend, who apparently never even loved me, died. You and Erik have been waiting years for what's happening in two days. I'm not going to stop that. It might be too soon for me, but not for the two of you." She gave a small sweet smile, and Christine returned it.

"Ok, as long as you're all right." She said giving her a hug.

Meg smiled a little wider and sighed. "Besides, it's not like I wasn't warned."

Christine pulled back and looked at her friend as if she were crazy. "Alright, I don't believe I've heard this story." She said.

Meg bit her bottom lip and gave a nervous chuckle. "At least a week before the performance, Raoul came to me. He and I talked, while you were at a measuring or something. He told me practically everything he knew that Darius told him." Meg remembered that day very well.

_"Meg?" Raoul said catching her arm as she sorted through papers._

_ She sighed and rolled her eyes turning back to her work. "I have no idea where Christine is, and I have work to do."_

_ "This will only take a second, I promise." She sighed again then looked at him. "Look, do you remember back in Paris, when you and Christine were always together, and there was that one time, where we all promised to look out for each other?" Meg nodded. "Well, here's the thing, and I have absolutely no idea how to say it." Meg made a face knowing it had to be very serious by the way he was talking. "I, um, this isn't easy." He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes not wanting to see her face when he finally said it. He hated that these next words would hurt her, because hurt her was the last thing he wanted to do. But here it went. "Darius, doesn't, really, love you."_

_ Raoul slowly opened his eyes to see the exact thing that he feared. A look of confusion and hurt on sweet Megs face. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but he resisted. She just stood there and stared at him with hurt in those blue eyes. "Meg, I-" Before he could finish her hand flew up in the air and smacked him._

_ "How dare you." She said trying to stay a little calm not to draw attention to them. "So, is that the same line you used to use on the ballet girls at the opera before you got them into bed? Or was that just the line you used on Christine so she said yes?" She said annoyed, glaring at him. She shook her as he looked at her shocked she did that. She scoffed "You're unbelievable." She said walking off. Raoul quickly followed._

_ He took the risk and caught hold of her arm when they were alone. "Will you please just listen to me?" He said making her turn. "I know you love him. Trust me I do, but he doesn't. Meg, he's only using you, to get money from Erik. I hated hearing it too. He told me himself, and if you don't believe me I'm sorry. But I can't stand the thought of you being hurt like that." Meg looked away not believing what she was hearing. And she actually somewhat believed it. "I'm sorry Meg, I truly am."_

"I talked myself out of believing it." Meg said to Christine. "I didn't want to believe it, but what girl would. When she thinks she's finally got it right, and that no matter what you and he will always be together. But you want to know the weird thing. There was always a little annoying voice in the back of my head telling me it wasn't true, but after our first night together I learned to ignore it."

Christine stared at Meg not knowing what to say. "Well you can't say Raoul's never done anything for you." Was all she had even though she thought it sounded terrible.

"And since we're on the topic of Raoul there's something else I have to tell you." She said nervously, with a slight look of guilt in her eyes.

Christine opened her mouth in shock. "You and Raoul didn't,"

"Yes," She looked down to her lap. "We did. But it was after everything happened. I missed Darius, he missed you, and it was just one of those things." She finally looked up at her. "Are you mad?"

Christine took a deep breath and let it out. "I just found out that my best friend and Ex Husband slept together before we were even divorced. I'm not really sure how I should feel." She looked to Meg. "Did it mean anything?"

"I want to say it did, but then again I don't know. How am I supposed to feel? I mean, what was it like after you and Erik,"

"Well, Erik and I are a different story. We loved each other then, and we do now." Meg sighed and looked away studying the floor. "Do you remember when we had that very awkward sex talk with your mother?" Christine asked.

Meg laughed and nodded. "Yeah I do. If only either of us had listened, right?" She replied laughing.

"The one thing I always remembered from that was that she said 'When it's with the right person, the man that you're supposed to be with until you die, you'll just know.' I never really knew what she meant until my wedding night. It wasn't like it was with Erik. With Erik it felt right, it felt like something magical and beautiful. But with Raoul, it was just, well, it was, just sex." They laughed. "I don't know if he is the one for you or not, but I do know that one day you will find your one." Meg looked up and smiled at her.

For the rest of the day it seemed all Meg could think about was her night with Raoul. It felt so much different than her nights with Darius. She still couldn't believe it happened, she also still couldn't believe that she told Christine.

* * *

_Meg was in the ballet practice room at the theater late one night. When things like this happened, she just wanted to dance until she couldn't feel anything. Darius had died a month ago, Christine was healing nicely, and Meg was left to herself. She didn't want them to know how much she hurt. If they knew she would feel weak, and weak was the last thing she wanted to feel. She danced and danced to whatever music was in her head. The music that she felt fit the situation. Little did she know that she was being watched._

_ Raoul had forgotten how wonderful of a dancer Meg was. He smiled as he watched her. He didn't know much about dance, but he knew enough to where he knew she was feeling everything that had happened this past month. When she finished and posed in front of the mirror Raoul began to clap. She jumped and looked to the door. She didn't smile; she just looked then looked away the sadness still clear in her eyes. Meg half expected it to be Darius, because he always used to sneak up on her whenever she stayed late. Raoul stopped his clapping and moved to her. "Just go ahead and say it." She said quietly. "Just go ahead and say I told you so." She walked away and sat down on one of the benches. "Because you did, you told me, and I didn't listen." _

_ Raoul sighed and went to sit next to her "You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. I mean you loved him. Why would anyone in love want to believe something like that?" Meg nodded and kept her stare at the floor. Raoul looked at her, and smiled at how beautiful she was, though she was hot and sweaty she was still just so beautiful. "And you know for the record, I did use that line on at least one girl." Meg smiled and looked at him and began to laugh._

_ "Did you really?" She asked._

_ "No, I just needed to say something to get that smile back, and it worked." Meg blushed and looked down. Raoul caught her face in his hand and got her to look at him. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but was afraid that it would be unwelcomed. Meg wanted comfort, but not just any comfort, she wanted Raoul's. She looked into his eyes and knew he wanted it too. So without another thought she kissed him. Raoul's hand went into her hair; she put her arm around him and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Raoul took the chance she gave him, he delighted in the moan she let out. But then she slowly broke away, and just stared at him. That's all they did for awhile just stare at each other._

_ She slowly smiled at him, then she heard a clock go off saying that it was 11o'clock. She moved away and stood up. "It's late, I should be getting back."_

_ "Let me walk with you. I mean we're going to the same place anyway." _

_ Meg blushed and nodded "Alright, I'd like that." _

_ As they walked they talked and laughed. They walked together all the way to Meg's room on the second floor. Meg opened the door and then looked to him. "Well, this is me." She said, not wanting to say goodbye to him just yet. _

_ "Yeah I guess it is." Raoul said, he didn't want to leave either. He had so much fun with Meg just talking, and that kiss at the theater was nothing like he had ever felt. _

_ "Well, um, goodnight." She said then started to turn, but Raoul caught her and took her into his arms. He knew in the back of his mind that if Erik were to see this it would possibly mean his life, but at the moment he didn't care. He looked into her eyes and all there was, was him and Meg. Raoul seemed to fall in love with that feeling. _

_ "Goodnight." He whispered, then brushed his lips with hers. It was gentle at first, but they both found that they wanted more and it was Meg who pushed for it. Raoul responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer deepening the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and pulled away smiling. Raoul kissed her again then they moved into the room shutting the door. Raoul smiled taking her back in his arms and kissing her again. His hands wandered to the buttons on the back of her dress and hers went to his shirt. After that layer was shed Meg climbed onto the bed and Raoul followed. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly traced her curves studying her body. He kissed her again, but then she pushed him away. _

_ "You don't have to do this." She looked into his eyes not wanting him to regret this when they woke up next to each other naked. "You really don't have to, if this isn't what you want, we should stop now." _

_ Raoul cupped this side of her face and smiled. "I want to do this, and out of all the girls I could be having a moment like this with right now, I'm glad it's you." Meg smiled. "I want you Meg." Without another word he kissed Meg fiercely and laid her down kissing every inch of her. _

_ Hours went by and Meg was definitely thankful that her room was far from everyone else's. She fell asleep on Raoul's bare chest. She had never really been with anyone but Darius. She never thought that she would be the one to sleep with more than one guy, but she was glad that she broke her rule this time. When she woke she was still in Raoul's arms. Meg smiled and snuggled closer to him. She heard him chuckle and felt him kiss her head, then she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Raoul smiled and stroked her hair. For a moment she felt what she hadn't in a long time. Love. Real love. They laid there and they talked for hours. _

"Meg!" Eliza screamed.

Meg snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Eliza. "What?" She giggled.

Then she looked to Gustave. "I think your mother was right, I think she is in love." Meg gapped and laughed at her. Then grabbed her and tickled her.

"I might be a girl in love but I can still kick your butt." She said laughing not giving into Eliza's laughs for mercy, until Gustave jumped on top of her. All three of them wrestled until Christine and Raoul walked into the library.

"Alright Meg let her go before you she dies from laughter." Christine said laughing too. Meg let her go then the two children ran from the room. Meg shook her head and just laughed. "Alright. I need you to fill Raoul in on how the wedding will go. Can you do that?" Meg nodded. "Great! I will see the two of you then at dinner." Then left the room.

_And I thought him in a room with Erik and Christine was awkward. _She thought. Meg smiled at him and told him to take a seat and she would get the wedding book. She came back and sat next to him on the sofa, then sat her book down on the coffee table. As she talked to him and explained everything she did her best not to think of their night together. The more she thought about it the more confused she was. Meg couldn't deny that she felt something that night, but she just wasn't ready to admit it yet, and she wasn't ready to let Darius go just yet.

Raoul leaned closer to her putting his arm on the back of the sofa around her. He couldn't help but smile at her; he also couldn't help himself from kissing her exposed neck. "Raoul," She said pushing him away. She looked at him and shook her head. "We can't."

He looked at her confused. He lightly chuckled "Have you forgotten our night already?" He asked playfully, his hand going to her waist.

But she pushed him away again. "Raoul, please." She begged.

"Meg I told you that I don't regret anything. I told you that I wanted to do it. Why are you all of a sudden pushing me away?" He asked very confused.

"Perhaps you don't regret it, but maybe I do." She said standing up.

Raoul caught her arm. "I know you don't mean that. I know that that night you felt the same thing I did Meg. At least I hope it wasn't meaningless to you." Raoul said sadness in his eyes.

Meg shook her head. "I don't know what I felt. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel right now. But I do know it's not supposed to be this." Meg said her voice cracking from the tears starting to rise. "I feel confused Raoul, and I know that's not how I should feel right now. That's not how I should feel when I'm around you." She took a breath to try and steady herself. "I'm sorry." Raoul caught her again and kissed her. Meg felt herself enjoy it, but only for a moment. Then she pushed away and ran out of the room crying. Raoul just stood there dazed and confused as well.


	21. 21 A new secret

_**Ok so it's been awhile but I hope you all are still with me. I was stuck for a bit, but now I think I've come up with twist that will make you all be like "OMG NO FREAKING WAY!" or maybe not lol anyway ... Read on my lovelies!**_

* * *

"Meg!" Erik called on the other side of the locked door. "Meg, come on just open the door and talk to me!"

"Just go away Erik! I want to be alone!" She called back. He turned to Christine behind him.

"Your turn." He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Erik, she's not coming out." She said for the hundredth time.

Erik huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, what on earth happened to make her do this? I mean, Christine, she doesn't hide anything from me. She my sister."

"Has she ever mentioned to you that she slept with Raoul?" She asked. Erik looked at her his yellow eyes flaring with anger.

"I'm sorry, but I think I just heard you say that my sister and your Ex husband slept together. And we both know how impossible that would be." He said almost sickened by the idea of his little sister with Raoul.

"Well, I did say just that. And it's not as impossible as you think Erik. Raoul did have a crush on her for a small time when we were younger, and we both know Meg did too. Except her crush lasted longer. Which was why she was a little upset when Raoul and I told everyone of the engagement." Erik just shook his head and sat in a chair by the door. "Erik, what are you thinking?"

"Raoul is a dead man." He said and looked up at her. "What?" Erik asked when she gave him a look. "My sister comes running out of the library crying after talking to him, it's obviously his fault." Christine rolled her eyes at his logic.

Christine huffed and went to the door giving it a light knock. "I said go away Erik I don't want to talk about it!"

"It's not Erik, and you don't have to come out or talk about it, just let me in." Christine requested.

Erik sighed. "Christine, it's not going to-" He stopped midsentence when he heard the lock click and Christine turned the knob. Erik sat dumbfounded as Christine walked in.

She saw Meg on her bed with a pillow wrapped in her arms. Christine walked over and sat on the bed, and when she finally looked up at Christine, Christine noticed her tearstained look. "I didn't know what to do." She whispered on the verge of more tears. As a tear slipped over the edge Christine opened her arms and Meg fell into her. They laid there for awhile just like that. It reminded them both of when they were little and one of the other ballerinas hurt Meg's feelings. Since Meg and Christine shared a room they never hid anything from each other. This is how most of those days ended and the next day Christine wasn't afraid to let those girls have it. And if she found out that Raoul had hurt Meg in some way then he was in for it.

When Meg finally calmed down Christine asked what happen. Meg explained what happened in the library. Christine was so confused "I thought you really like Raoul? If you really like him then why are you acting like this Meg?"

"I don't know Christine! I don't know. After the three of you left I guess I was left too long alone with my own thoughts. I guess everything just finally hit me with you all gone."

"What do you mean Meg?" Christine asked confused.

"I was once the girl with the somewhat perfect theater girl life. I had my family, I had my job, had my friends, and I had someone who loved me. Or at least for a short time. I mean, I had everything a girl like me could ask for. Then you came back and it was amazing. Then Darius, he died. I understand why, but it was just still so hard to except. I thought I was in love with him, Christine, and, I thought he felt the same. But I was wrong. I wanted love that night with Raoul. Honestly, I've always felt something for him, and that night it seemed like the perfect time to do something about it. It's not that I didn't feel loved by him, because I did. He even said it once. We were both half asleep, and he whispered it in my ear. But once you all had left I felt guilty, because the most of the time, I had my eyes closed imagining Darius. I know that you all hate him, and I can understand why, but I don't." She looked at Christine with more tears in her eyes. "I still love him."

Christine reached up and wiped her tears away. "It's hard, I know it is. You dream every night that he will come back to you, and tell you everything was a misunderstanding. That he never meant any of it. That he was put up to it by some bad guy we don't even know exist." Meg laughed a little and nodded. "I know what that's like. I used to do the same thing when I was finally convinced Erik died, and even when my father died I would do the same. When you know you're in love with someone who can no longer love you, its hard letting them go. But when you love someone who once fully and completely loved you back and then they can't love you anymore, that's the hardest. Trust me."

"How did you live with that pain?" Meg asked.

"Well, I don't think you could deal with it the same way I did seeing how you're not pregnant." Christine stopped there and just stared at Meg. "You aren't pregnant, right Meg?"

"I, um, I, don't know." She said. "If I am, who would help me, take care of it."

Christine knew that it was true and she knew that it was Darius'. "I would, and so would Erik and Raoul. We were a family once and we will be a family again." Meg smiled at her. "Why haven't you told us?"

She shrugged. "Because, it's Darius' child."

"It's yours too Meg."

"I was afraid how you all would react. So I didn't tell anyone."

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"Our last night together was the night before the performance, I figured it out not long after you were up on your feet, you've been gone for three months, so about four months." Meg smiled and they began to laugh at everything she had to list to figure it out.

Christine suggested that they tell everyone, but Meg wanted to talk to Raoul alone then they will talk to Erik together. She had no idea how she was going to do it but she knew that she would have to.

* * *

Meg knew that it was hard to believe since she wasn't showing a lot, but she was still wearing her corsets. But she always wore them loosely so she wouldn't harm the baby. She had sent a note to Raoul telling him to meet her in the gardens. Raoul arrived not too long after she sent it. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked just sitting there on the bench surrounded by roses that glowed in the moonlight, as did she. Meg slowly met his stare and smiled sweetly. "Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," He replied nervously. _Good God what is wrong with you man! You were never this nervous around Christine! _He screamed in his mind. Meg motioned for him to sit next to her on the bench and he did so.

"I want to say that I'm sorry about earlier," Meg began.

"No," He cut her off. "You have no reason to be sorry it was all my fault. I should have taken things slower. I'm sorry Meg."

Meg slowly and sweetly kissed him. Raoul was shocked but nevertheless enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his. "Raoul, I won't lie, I love you, but unfortunately I'm not over Darius yet. You were right when you said I felt something that night with you, but there is something I have to tell you. And if you want nothing to do with me after this I understand." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm pregnant." Raoul's mouth hung open not believing this. "But it's not yours. Raoul, I'm four months along and it's Darius'. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't know how. Please say something, anything. Yell at me I don't care just say something."

"Yell at you? I'm not going to yell at you Meg. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "That's the same question Christine asked. I was afraid, of you and Erik, of how the both of you would react. I was afraid you wouldn't love me."

"Wouldn't love you?! That's crazy talk! I honestly don't care. Because you know what this baby is a part of you and it may be some of Darius too, but I can tell you that he was not meant to be a father. He didn't deserve you, and if I'm glad he's gone because he doesn't deserve this baby either. I know you aren't asking me to, but I will happily help you take care of this baby. Even if you don't fully love yet. I don't care. I love you and I'm not ever giving up on us." He said every word with a smile on his face and her hands in his.

He brought tears to her eyes and she threw her arms around him giggling. Now all that was left was to tell Erik. And she only prayed that it would be this easy.

* * *

_**SSSSOOO What are we thinking ... Yes? No? Maybe so? let me know what you think. Wedding scene coming up. Open to what you guys want in the wedding inbox me and I'll see if I can fit it in ;) Thanks you guys for all the follows and reviews I love you all !**_


	22. 22 Being a Big Brother

_**Hey guy just want to say thanks for all the comments means a lot I'm glad you all are liking it. Now the 'Wedding scene' is coming soon SSSSOOOOO I need you guys to PM me some suggestions for it. I have a few idea's but would love to hear for you guys! So Private Message me or e-mail me bkaLynn96 ... So here you guys go enjoy!**_

* * *

"You're what?!" Erik screamed half angry and half happy but completely shocked. "You're pregnant?!" Meg let out a nervous laugh, shrugged then nodded. She was about ready to just bolt from the room when Raoul placed his comforting hand on her back and smiling at her. Erik rolled his eyes and threw himself into his chair in the study.

"Erik, darling, calm down." Christine said.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "This is a dream, no, a terrible nightmare, and I'm going to wake up at any second now. And this whole day will just be a dream." Christine glared at him knowing that this was upsetting Meg and angering Raoul. It angered her too. Erik opened his eyes and everyone was still there in his office.

Erik opened his mouth to say more "Erik Destler I swear if you say one more bad thing about any of this I am not touching you for two weeks and that will include the wedding night." Erik snapped his head to her and gave her a look telling her that he didn't believe it. "I mean it. I have better control than you and you know it." He let out a huff then looked back to Meg and Raoul.

"You are absolutely sure that you are going to have Darius' baby?" He asked still a little annoyed.

"I think I would be sure if I was four months pregnant Erik."

"And you're sure you want to keep it?"

"Of course I'm sure. Darius may have gotten me pregnant, but it doesn't mean this child will come out just like him. This is my baby too Erik, and I'm not giving it up." Meg knew what tricks worked on Erik, so she made sure that she had on her doe eyes and puppy pout through it all.

He sighed and looked to Raoul. "And wear exactly do you stand on all this? I will not allow my sister to be hurt twice and with a child on the way. I told you that everything that happened in Paris was over and in the past, do not give me another reason to hate you."

Raoul was scared, you could see it in his eyes. Fighting with him over Christine was one thing, but having to prove himself good enough for Meg and this child was something entirely different. But he knew that Meg was worth it. "I want to help, as much as I can. Right now, Meg may not love me like a want her to, because a part of her still belongs to Darius. If I have to I will work every day until I die to win that part of her. And as for this child, I will be good father to it." He let out a little chuckle "I guess it's just destined for me to raise other men's children." They all gave a small laugh at that. "You can ask Christine and Gustave both how good of a father I was. But no matter what I know that I will be ten times better than Darius would have been. Because unlike him I actually care and love them. I always will." He looked at Meg and smiled.

Erik caught the way she looked at him. She never looked at Darius that way. It was the look that he always loved to catch on Christine when they saw each other in the halls. He smiled and nodded. "Alright, fine, not like I can do anything anyway right." Meg smiled ear to ear and laughed. "But you better know that after this kid is here it owns me two weeks because that's how much time I'm taking off our honeymoon so we can be here."

Christine shook her head and only after Raoul and Meg were gone did she climb in his lap and say, "You've gone soft." They laughed.

"Only because you have me worn out from before this." She blushed and giggled. "I figured there was something going on."

She made a look of surprise. "So wait a minute. I'm not allowed to just seduce you whenever I want? Well, if that's the case I don't think I can stay with you unless those rule changes."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a laugh.

* * *

Now that the secret was out to everyone Meg no longer wore the corsets and it almost seemed normal around the manor again. Well, aside from wedding prep. The day before the wedding and everyone was doing their job to keep Erik and Christine separate until it was time to walk down the aisle, even the kids were. Christine spent most of the day with Eliza helping her model her flower girl dress and walking out in the gardens to show her some of the best spots. Then Gustave spent time with his real father at the theater in the music room. Erik wanted to spend more time with Gustave and Gustave really wanted to pick Erik's brain on some music stuff.

Raoul spent the day helping Meg with the final wedding details. He hardly left her side and she began to think that maybe she should've waited until after the wedding to say something, but then she thought again. The baby had just started kicking and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to hide that for long. Meg was still very thankful for Raoul's help and support. He made her feel cared for and loved in a way that she hadn't felt since she was back in France before He and Christine were engaged. She tried her best not to think about those times, because she knew that they would never happen again. Even though the promise was made to save Raoul and Christine's marriage he still remained a changed man. Everyone could tell the difference in him.

Raoul hadn't told many people, really only Meg and Christine knew, but when they were in France Raoul started seeing someone for his anger and it turned him around. Otherwise Christine _never_ would have approved, and if she approved Erik had no choice but to go along with it. Erik still wasn't too sure about Raoul, or about Meg keeping the baby. It wasn't that it's Darius' baby, or that he felt she was too young, but he didn't want her to wake up in a few years and still have a reminder of the mistake she made, of the mistake they all made. Erik didn't want to see that kind of pain on his sister. She deserved better than what Darius was. And if that son of a bitch was here Erik would kill him again, but his time he would make it slow and painful, so he could hear him plead and beg for the life he doesn't deserve.

No one talked about Darius for Meg's sake and if they did they wouldn't mention the incident. They all came back at different times Christine earlier than Erik, but Raoul and Meg made sure that they were in different parts of the house.

Around three in the morning Meg went down stairs to get a drink when she ran into Erik in the kitchen. The air the filled with awkwardness. They hadn't really spoken since the other night when she told him she was having Darius' baby, so yeah it was really awkward.

Erik couldn't help but think it weird seeing Meg with a growing belly, and he thought it really strange to think to think that it was a child growing in her belly. Erik moved to leave as Meg moved to the sink, but then he stopped and turned to her. "I'm sorry, about what I said when you told me." She slowly looked up at him. "I just, I panicked. I was taking out on you what I wanted to be taking out on Darius." He said still irritated. "I really am happy that you're happy. I just want you to make the right choices, unlike me." They both gave a little chuckle at that. "You're mother was always just so good with these things, apparently I'm not. When you told me you were pregnant I couldn't help but think if his plan had worked out, what would he have done when you told all of us? What would you have done if he left like Kasey did and with this baby to take care of? It's just the 'What if's' that make me so angry."

Meg came up to him. Setting her glass on the table she took his hand and put it on her stomach. She looked up at him and stared as he stood puzzled, then he realized it when he felt the baby kick. He smiled down at her stomach and chuckled, then looked at her. "I did the same thing when I finally figured it out." She began. "But after I told Christine and we agreed to tell everyone I realized something. This is, a little life growing inside me. I realized that all the 'what if' questions are the past, and this little life is going to need someone to focus on the future. I actually thought for a long time of giving it up for adaption once it was born, but then I thought 'why don't I be that person?' But I can't be the only one that looks to the future Erik." She took both of his skinny hand in her small pale ones and said, "I think it's time we all did that. Tomorrow, you and Christine _finally_ say 'I do'. So that means, it's a whole new start for the two of you, and Gustave and Eliza as well. Tomorrow why don't we let it be a new start for all of us, as a _real _family?"

Erik smiled and pulled her into his arms agreeing with her. He put her head under his chin and said, "We will be a pretty messed up family, but a family we shall be."

"I know." Meg replied.

"Do you think we will always be this messed up?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." She said and then pulled away a little. "But, we will make the best of it."

"Always." Erik said with a smile.


	23. 23 The Wedding

_**The Chapter you all have been waiting for! The Wedding! So quick announcement for those who don't know I have an Twitter account now so go and follow Phantomslover96 I'll be updating you lovely readers on progress and taking suggestion, answering question Etc. SSSOOO please follow and I'll follow back promise ... anyway read on my awesome Phans! The Wedding! **_

* * *

The morning came rather quickly, but the wedding didn't come soon enough for Erik and Christine's liking. Erik was the first out of the house promising to meet Hammerstein at the church before everything started. The ceremony after was going to be on the beach so to make sure everything was taken care of they met there. "Erik!" Rosily called waving to Erik from one of the tables. He smiled and waved back.

She threw her arms around his neck when he got to her. Rosily gently kissed his cheek and smiled. "So, how are you feeling?"

Erik gave a light chuckle and replied "It's my wedding day, so, what do you think?" She shook her head and smiled as Oscar came up with little Miley.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done it before." Oscar said with a laugh.

"Yes, but this time, I'm marrying the girl that I've wanted to marry since I was a child. It's an odd feeling. To think if I hadn't walked out back then,"

"Don't Erik," Rosily said. "True, it probably wasn't the smartest thing running off like you did, but if that hadn't have happened more than likely you wouldn't have Eliza. And you probably wouldn't be here on Coney now." Erik smiled at her logic and nodded.

Oscar came up to him putting an arm around him. "Come my friend it's time we ready you for your bride-to-be." The two of them walked into the church and began to get ready.

* * *

Christine woke to Meg's gently pushes. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up realization hit her. "Oh, my, God. I'm getting married today." A smile slowly creeped on her lips as she turned to Meg who laughed.

"Were you like this when you married Raoul?" She asked playfully still laughing.

"No, that day it was more like, 'Oh, God! I'm getting married today!'" They heard from the door way. Christine looked to see Madison standing there smiling. "Well, it's true." She said and then began to laugh.

Meg shook her head. "Alright, well we have time for catching up later. Right now you need to up and get dressed so we can get to the church and start getting you ready. Now Erik, Raoul, and Gustave are already there getting ready. So that just leaves us and Eliza who is downstairs eating." Christine nodded, then the girls left her room. She fell back on her bed a fit of giggles and happiness; she hadn't felt this way in a long time and almost couldn't believe it was happening, almost. She quickly dressed and went down stairs where they all ate then set out for the church. They took Christine to one of the back rooms where the first thing Madison did was her hair and makeup, as Meg helped Eliza into her flower girl dress.

Eliza didn't like that she had to have her hair up, but she quickly changed her mind when Christine suggested they put little white roses in her braid. "I like that! Let's do that!" She said to Meg with a wide smile. Meg almost said no, but those bright yellow eyes wouldn't let her.

Eliza seemed to be very fond of the idea of Christine being her new mother, but there was a question that had been plaguing the young girl's mind for a while now. As Christine dressed Eliza sat next to the changing screen. "Christine, can I ask you something?"

Christine looked at her "Of course, feel free to ask me anything."

"Well, after today, you will be my step mother." Christine nodded. "And, well, I was wondering, what should I call you."

Christine thought for a moment and sighed. She never really expected the girl to start calling her 'mother'. She walked over to Eliza and knelt down to her level. "Eliza, I know that I can't replace your mother. But you know that I love your father very much." She nodded. "I don't expect you to start calling me your mother right away; actually I don't even expect you to ever call me your mother. And the thing is, that's fine with me. But I want you to know, that today, I not only marry your father but I marry you too. You're a package deal you and your father. Just like Gustave and I." She smiled wide and giggled. "You can still call me Christine. And if you're father says otherwise you just tell him to come to me, ok? I'll straighten him out." They shared a laugh then Eliza nodded.

"I really like the idea of you as my new mother, and I'm sorry about how I acted when you and Papa announced it." Christine smiled at the young girl. "We're going to be a real family after today right?"

"Of course we are Eliza. From now on and forever." Eliza smiled wider and climbed off the chair to wrap her arms around Christine.

Eliza looked at her and smiled, her bright eyes lighting up. "I really like the sound of that."

"Me too." Christine said. She stood up and looked down at Eliza. "Do you think you could get my veil?" She nodded excitedly. Christine smiled as she walked back to all the girls Rosily, Meg, Madison, and Miley.

There was a knock on the door and Meg rolled her eyes. "If that's Erik, I'm going to beat him." They all laughed. She walked over and opened the door to find Raoul.

"I am most definitely not Erik." He said. "Am I allowed in?" Meg smiled and nodded. Raoul walked in and was almost at a loss for words seeing Christine in her white dress. "Wow, you look amazing." She blushed a little.

"Well, I'm afraid you've already tried this, so look the other way." She replied with a laugh.

"Christine I found it." Eliza said running up to her.

"Thank you." She said taking it from her. Christine looked over to Raoul. "Will you do the honors?" She asked holding out the veil. He smiled and gently grabbed it.

She turned to the mirror and watched him place it on her head. "I have a little something for you, consider it a wedding present." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small locket and Christine spun around catching glimpse of it in the mirror.

"Where did you find that?!" She asked surprised and overjoyed.

"Well, I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." She started to laugh and looked at the locket not believing that Raoul had found it. She took it and opened it finding the picture of her mother and father still in it. She remembered the day her father gave it to her. It was a month before he passed and he told her he wanted her to wear it on her wedding day so they could both be with her. Before she had married Raoul she had lost it, and found it after Gustave was born, then lost it again when Gustave turned nine. Ever since she had had no luck in finding it.

"Thank you." She said to him.

Meg smiled at both of them then glanced to the clock. "Alright everyone, it's almost time. Come on Eliza let's give Christine a minute." She nodded and all the girls left.

Raoul smiled at her. "I'll see you out there; I'll be the one walking you down to Erik."

After he left she let you a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She placed the locket around her neck and it felt like they were in the room with her. "This is it. I marry him today father. After years of going to your grave and asking for him back, this day has come. I hope, no I pray that this isn't a dream. I hope our God wouldn't be that cruel. I know that if you were here you would probably love the idea of this marriage, and not just because Gustave is Erik's hopefully. I honestly wish it were you walking me to him today Papa." She held the locket tight in her little fist a small tear in her eye as she thought of her parents. "Thank you for bringing him back to me. I love you both so much and I know you're here today." Her released the locket and let it hang around her neck as she lifted the veil over her face.

She walked out of the room and down the hall to find Raoul with his hands behind his back. She smiled as she walked up to him. He held up a big bouquet of yellow roses her face lit up even more. "I know you wanted these on our wedding day, but Maggie wouldn't let you. So, I thought, why not on your wedding day to Erik?"

Christine took them and wrapped her arms around him "Thank you, for everything. I love you."

He smiled as they pulled away. "I would say that you're like a sister to me, but I think that would be awkward considering we slept together in the past. A lot might I add." She blushed and shook her head.

"Raoul, please just shut up." She said laughing. He nodded.

"I guess what I'm getting at is, I love you too." He said making her blush more. He turned to the doors and held out his arm. "Ahem. Shall we?"

Christine giggled and took his arm. "We shall."

"Are you ready to be married to the man of your dreams?"

"Yes," She replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "Most definitely."

There, right there was where time seemed to stop. As the doors opened and the guests rose to their feet, as Erik was at a loss for words and breath, as all the girls awed at how beautiful she looked. But Christine couldn't seem to look up just yet in fear of falling on her way to the altar. Half way down was when she met Erik's eyes. Those yellow eyes she remembered so very well. Before she knew it she was there right in front of him. Raoul took her hand and kissed it giving it to Erik. Christine turned to Meg and handed her the flowers. "You look, so beautiful." Erik whispered to her.

"Beautiful for you my love." He smiled and led her forward to the priest. Neither of them could believe it was happening.

It was all so fast and at the same time it wasn't fast enough. They stood there staring into each other's eyes as the priest spoke. Then Christine heard the two words she had been longing Erik to say for oh so long. "I do."

"I do." She said next.

"Now for the rings."

Erik turned to Gustave and winked at him as the young boy gave him his mother's new ring. Christine had yet to see it. Meanwhile Christine turned to Eliza and smiled at her as she gave Christine her father's new ring. They turned back to each other. "Christine, I love you, so much. And I know this wasn't really a part of the wedding." She smiled any way. She figured Erik would have something to say, he almost always did. "You saved my life once, you may not know it, but you did. You gave me hope that someone could love me for me, and who would have ever thought that that would be you. We have been through so much you and I, and I'm happy that from today on, I can look at you as not only mother of my children, but as my wife." Erik gently took her hand and slid the ring on. "I love you." She was amazed by the ring. Christine expected something simple, but never this. A braided gold and silver band on the inside engraved _'Mon Ange'_.

Christine couldn't help but start to tear up. "I wish I could say something _that_ romantic." She said getting a laugh out of everyone. "I know you're going to tell me I don't need to say anything. But after that I feel I do. You have taught me so many things Erik. If I were to name them all we would be standing here for awhile, but most importantly, you taught me about beauty, and love. With that love we will teach our children the same thing. We have both dreamed for so long of this moment, and now that it's here, it doesn't seem real. I hope everyday with you will feel like this, because then I know that we will live to our fullest. I love you, Erik more than anything in this world. And I will never stop, I promised that a long time ago, but now, now it's official." Christine slipped the gold band on his finger. "I love you."

He smiled and wanted so badly to kiss her. Not being able to touch each other for almost three days now it was taking its toll on him. "If there are any objections speak now." The priest said.

Playfully Erik and Christine looked over to Raoul, who made a face like he was thinking real hard. "Umm, no, I'm good this time." He said.

"Then without any further ado I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Erik smiled as she blushed. He gently lifted the veil from her face.

"Finally mine." He whispered for only her.

"Well then, What are you waiting for? Get over here and kiss your wife." Erik all too happily put his hands on her waist and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She was a little shocked to find him so hard against her, but at the same time not at all surprised. Everyone clapped for them and cheered. As they pulled away Christine whispered in his ear "I'll take care of that later." He gave her another peck on the lips. It was going to be a good night they just knew it.

They turned to the guests as it was announced "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Destler."

* * *

Christine couldn't believe everything Erik and Meg had put together on the beach. It was perfect just how she wanted it. She smiled wide as everyone clapped and cheered. Erik and she were both a little irritated that people from the press were there, but they expected it. They agreed that they wouldn't say anything about the divorce or Gustave's parentage just answer questions about the wedding and what they had planned. They posed for a few pictures and that was it for the press, then Oscar got up with the band and got everyone's attention. "Get off the stage Hammerstein you belong in your office!" Erik yelled jokingly. Everyone laughed and Oscar just shook his head.

"The last I checked _you're_ the one that almost never comes out of his office, so you have no room to talk my friend!" He said laughing.

Erik leaned over to Christine and whispered in her ear. "And remember, you wanted a reception. We could be on a boat right now to Italy making love, but no, you had to have a party." She giggled and blushed at the thought of tonight.

"It's a good chance to test your patience." She whispered back.

"You're trying it again." He said smiling, remembering the last time he said that, and feeling good knowing he would never have to make her choose again.

Christine gave him a quick peck on his exposed cheek and smiled. "Well," Oscar continued. "Although we all know Erik is not at all traditional, hence why he has two very lovely children now." He said smiling at Erik and making their friends laugh.

"Watch it Hammerstein!" Erik said pointing at him. "It may be my wedding day but I'm not afraid to kick your sorry ass if I have to!"

"Well, I'm sure that you won't want to kick my 'sorry ass' after I say this. Like I was saying before so rudely interrupted, I think that Erik should accompany his beautiful bride Christine, now Destler, in a dance. I heard from a very reliable source, that source being your sister, that you are very light on your feet." He looked over to Meg who held her hands up in defense and shrugged. "Well how bout it Erik?" Oscar said.

He shook his head and laughed. Christine was almost shocked when he got up and bowed his hand held out for her to take. Everyone cheered when she took it and he lead her to the 'dance floor'. Everyone smiled watching them. Meg looked to Raoul sitting next to her he smiled at them and then looked to Meg when he noticed she was staring. He placed his arm around her back and kissed her head. "Do you regret it?" She asked.

He sighed. "Meg we've talked about this,"

"No not that," She looked to Erik and Christine. "That." She looked back to Raoul with a somewhat pleading look in her eye.

He looked at her his smile gone, then looked at Erik and Christine. He sighed. "I can't lie to you." He looked back to her. "I do sometimes, but then I think. Yes, at one time I loved Christine and I thought that love was enough for us to marry. But I didn't realize this until I came here and I saw you, that there is one girl that I have fallen for twice in one lifetime. And the only other one who knows this feeling is Erik. I think that Erik and Christine have proven that if you fall in love with the same person more than once, maybe it's just meant to be."

"You loved me once?" She asked shocked.

He smiled and nodded. "I did. When we first met in Paris. I thought about asking you to dinner a few times, but I was always afraid. Eventually I talked myself out of that love. Telling myself that I didn't deserve you. That you were far too beautiful, and graceful for me. Then somehow I talked myself into loving Christine instead of you. I thought a girl like you wouldn't go for someone like me. Then our night together." He chuckled a little bit and watched her blush. "When Christine and I left, I constantly kicked myself for not doing that a long time ago. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you Meg. Don't ever doubt that."

"And here I was feeling guilty because we slept together." She said with a laugh making him do the same. She smiled at him and kissed his lips, they were just as sweet as the first time they kissed, "One day, I swear I will love you just as you do me. But until then, I pray that this is enough."

He smiled sweetly at her and placed his hand on her stomach "Every day I wait, it will be worth it. I hope that one day we will have a day like this, but it doesn't matter to me, so long as I have you." She smiled and blushed a bit.

Meg knew that this was probably killing him on the inside, and she hated that. She hated that she couldn't love him completely yet. She swore to herself months ago that one day she would love him like she did Darius. Meg both hated and loved that dead man. She hated him for hurting her, kidnapping Gustave, shooting Christine, and betraying Erik. But she loved him because he made her feel loved all the time. Meg knew that there were times where he truly did love her, and she didn't care if anyone believed that or not because she did and that was all that mattered. She loved him because he had given her, her first child. But Meg hated him because it was his fault she couldn't love Raoul the way she wanted to. One day she swore one day she would. _Damn it! Why does he have to be so sweet about this?!_ Her mind screamed.

She smiled at him then looked back to Erik and Christine "Besides," She heard him say. "I haven't seen her this happy in years. And well, I suppose your brother can use a little bit of happiness too." He said jokingly. She giggled and shoved him. "What do you say we have a little fun of our own?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." Meg replied.

"I say we waltz over there and separate em'. Just to get on their nerves, and because we can." He said making her smile.

Meg nodded and walked over there with him. She tapped Erik on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but were cutting in." Erik smiled and playfully bowed to Meg causing her to giggle. Raoul then asked Christine for a dance and she accepted as Erik danced with Meg. "We haven't danced together in a long time."

"Let's see, I was about fourteen and you probably eleven." Erik said as Meg chuckled.

"What do you think mother would say about all of this?" She asked laughing.

"Something odd I'm sure." Erik answered. "She would probably be the one I was dancing with right now if she were here. And would probably be chasing every single member of the press out of here." They both laughed knowing it was true. "She always hated them."

"Do you think she would be disappointed in me, for getting myself pregnant?" She asked.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't think about that right now. Ok?"

"Ok. So where are you and Christine going tonight?"

"On a boat to Italy. I promised her once that I would take her there, then who knows maybe somewhere else. As long as I'm back with you before my little nephew arrives I'm fine."

She laughed and looked at him funny. "You are seriously predicting the sex of the baby?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Would you rather it be a girl? Do you really want have to put up with a little version of yourself?" She laughed again.

"I don't know what I want the baby to be. As long as it comes out healthy I don't care."

He kissed his sisters head "Now you sound like your mother."

She smiled wide. "Well, last I checked it's a good thing."

"It is, trust me it is." He said with a smile and just thinking how proud her mother would be of her.

* * *

_**So what do we think Cute ... Terrible ... let me know guys ... Wedding night scene coming up next and maybe a little bit of the honeymoon never know what these fingers will type they got a mind of there own. lol until next time lovelies ... amd remember Phantomslover96 **_


	24. 24 The Wedding Night

_**Sorry this chapter has taken me so long guys ... starting school back up plus and writers block into the mix ... yeah let's just say I thought my head would explode. anyway here ya go lovelies enjoy ... oh and WARNING with this Chap ... there's a reason this is rated 'M' ... ok read on ...**_

* * *

Erik and Christine both gave a long goodbye to Gustave and Eliza warning them to be good for Meg and to help her as much as they could. It eased some of their worries knowing that Raoul would be staying there with them to help Meg. Then they got into the carriage taking the newlyweds to the docks. Finally they both thought. Finally alone, finally married, finally together, take your pick that's what they were thinking. Erik couldn't help himself she was so beautiful and she looked so tempting he could have taken her right then and there, but instead he kissed her. When she was looking out the side window he cupped the side of her face making her look at him. Erik saw nothing but love in her eyes and he could've died happy right there. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her deeply wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer. She began to smile putting her arms around his neck getting even closer.

Erik's hand slowly lifted to cup one of her breasts. She moaned deeply into the kiss, then suddenly pulled away. Out of breath forehead to forehead she took his hand and kissed it. "Later," She said. "I promise, I just don't want to start now if we can't finish."

Erik smiled and nodded, then kissed her once more on her lips. "Tonight it is then." He said somewhat disappointed. Erik kept his arms around her as she went to pull away, then gave him a look when he wouldn't let go. "I said I'll wait until tonight. That doesn't mean I can't hold you and kiss you until then." They smiled and she laughed.

Christine went to his lips but it didn't last as long as Erik would have liked. The carriage jerked to a stop and Erik muttered a curse. Christine couldn't help but laugh. They climbed out together and shown to their room not long after they got on the ship. When Erik opened the door Christine was at a loss for words. It was probably one of the biggest rooms she had ever seen on a boat. The room was decorated in gold and red, a little fireplace along one wall with two chairs on each side of it. Then there was a balcony that over looked the ocean beautifully. A gold colored dressing table next to the bathroom with red lining every little detail. A beautiful red sofa was right next to the balcony. Then to top it all off was the bed. The bed was decorated in red with gold designs on it. Not to mention the fact that it was much bigger than the one they had at home. She couldn't help but blush as she thought of what they would be doing later on that night.

Christine had no idea why, but she felt nervous. She wasn't nervous the other day when they made love or any time before that. Well excluding their first night of course. Erik saw the blush as he finished bringing their bags in the room. He smiled at her as she examined the bed. Erik shut the door quietly and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck winning him a little giggle from her lips. "Are you sure you want to wait for tonight?" He whispered in her ear low and seductive.

She sighed happily and leaned back into him. "Yes I'm sure I want to wait." She replied.

"I don't know, this bed looks awfully tempting." Erik said with a smile as he made her laugh.

Christine pulled away and looked at him shaking her head. "You are shameless Mousier Destler." She said with a laugh.

"And you are irritating Madame Destler." He said with a smile.

Christine knew he was irritated because she was making him wait, and Erik hated waiting when it came to love making. Then with a smile she turned away deciding to unpack some of her things while Erik change clothes for dinner. She slipped into the bathroom with a dress and a small box. Once she put her dress on a hanger she looked to the box on the counter top. She knew it was from Meg, but had no idea what it was. _I guess it's going to have to wait for after dinner. _She thought. She quickly hid the box in one of the bottom drawers and changed into her dinner dress.

A short sleeved shoulder baring peach and black dress that clung to her curves, and stopped just above her ankles. She walked out to find Erik standing at the door with a smile on his face. He held out his hand to Christine who all too happily took it. "You look beautiful Madame Destler."

She blushed slightly and chuckled. "Will we be doing this all night Mousier Destler?" She asked with a playful look in her eyes.

He took both her hands in his. "I just can't stop saying it. For almost twenty years I've dreamed of looking at you and calling you just that, and now, none of it seems real."

She went on her toes and kissed his lips. "It's not a dream. Or at least I really hope it's not. I am certain that tomorrow morning I'm going to wake up in your arms in this room. I'm going to wake up and look at my wedding ring and feel like I'm a girl again. Then I'm going to look at you and remind myself over a thousand times that you are my husband now. I am going to have to repeat the phrase 'this is too good to be a dream,' over and over again. This is what we have waited half our lives for. We were made for each other Erik. Never forget that."

He smiled and stroked the side of her face. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She shook her head. "I always thought the question was 'what did _I_ ever do to deserve _you_?'" Erik smiled and laughed at her.

Erik cupped her face "I love you. I love you so much." Christine smiled at him, then their lips met. Gentle, always gentle with his Christine. For now at least. He pulled away and took her hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late for our reservations."

All through the dinner they laughed and talked. They caught up on old times, told stories of things that happened while they were apart, and even talked about the future a little bit. They recalled memories of when Gustave and Eliza were young and memories from when they were young that they had never spoken of to one another. Erik chuckled a little as he set down his glass listening to Christine tell a story about when Gustave snuck into the new opera house when he was six. "He went in and found the grand piano in the practice room. All of the performers that work there that used to work with us thought that the _'Opera Ghost'_ had returned." They shared a good laugh, and Erik shook his head.

"Who found him?" He asked.

Christine laughed a little harder "Philippe." Erik gave her a look like he didn't believe it, then started to laugh again. "He was there late on business and apparently a bunch of ballet girls came in scared out of their wits ranting about a ghost being in the practice room. Philippe went down thinking it was a stage hand playing a prank, but instead found Gustave."

Erik shook his head. "Well, he's definitely my son if he can make them think the ghost has returned." She laughed at the comment. "When did he start playing?"

Christine shrugged as she thought back. "I guess it was when he was about three. He became interested in the piano. Then when he was seven he insisted on learning violin, but the original work just started when he turned ten. He's been working on things off and on for two years now." She reached across the table and took his hand. Christine gave him a sweet little smile with nothing but love in her eyes. "I'm glad he has you now. There has been so many questions and struggles, both music related and not, that I couldn't give answers to. Things that he refused to ask even Raoul about. I'm glad he has you. You're going to be a wonderful father to him. I just know it."

Erik smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad I have him now. I'm glad that I have both of you in my life. And you better believe I'm not going to let either of you go so easily again. When we get home in a few months, we _will_ be a family. All four of us. Well counting Meg and the little one of course."

"Of course." She agreed with a little laugh. "What about Raoul?"

Erik made a face and shrugged. "What about him?"

"Erik, you know he loves her."

He sighed and looked down at the table for a moment then back to her. "Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Christine nodded. "In the mean time let's just enjoy ourselves on this trip, ok? That means, no talk of what will happen when we get home. No talk of Ex-husbands or Ex-wives." He said making her laugh. "No talk of work, and certainly, no talk, of nobles." She laughed even harder at that. "Because I promise you there will be plenty of time for that once we get back. So are we agreed?"

Christine smiled and nodded. Erik smiled at her still not believing that she was officially his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly. "What do you say we go back to the room?" He asked wanting nothing more than to have her alone and all to himself.

She blushed a little bit. "I think that sounds wonderful." Erik nodded and got up and playfully held out his arm for her to take.

Christine giggled "Well I thank you Mousier Destler that's very kind of you."

"Naturally Madame Destler. Only the best for my wife." She smiled wide at him loving the sound of _'my wife' _coming from his lips. He kissed her cheek then they walked arm in arm back to the room.

As soon as Erik shut the door he took Christine by the waist bringing her to him. She smiled as he kissed her. Christine put a hand on his chest pulling away some. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up. Why don't you get a fire going? I mean, you know how romantic I think fires are, right?" She said jokingly referring to their first night together. Erik couldn't help but laugh, and he let her go heading in the direction of the fire place.

Christine shut the bathroom door and began to ready herself. Appearance wise and mental wise. It was all so unreal. Just the other day she was Raoul's lonely little Viscountess wife with a child from her lover, and now she's married to Erik her most passionate lover and true father to her son. She hoped this wouldn't be like her erotic dreams she often had and would wake up right as it got good. She took her hair down as she thought and climbed out of her dress. Somehow her mind wandered to Meg's gift.

She reached down into the bottom drawer and pulled out the box. She stared at it for a moment. _Well I did say I would open it after dinner._ She thought to herself. So with a shrug and a sigh Christine opened the box. Whatever it was, was wrapped with tissue paper and on top was a note from Meg. Christine unfolded it and read: _You better not say I've never done anything for you. And I want to hear no disapproval of this gift when you get back home. Trust me I know that you __**will**__ be thanking me. Love you. Have fun. ~Meg._

"Oh, good, God. What has she done?" She whispered to herself setting the letter aside and unwrapping it. Christine pulled out a red lacy little gown that would hit mid thigh. She looked back in the box to find a black corset and panties. Christine couldn't help but smile to herself. She chuckled and shook her head. "Note to self; thank Meg when I get home. And from now on she doesn't go shopping alone." She said to her reflection.

Once she was changed Christine walked up to the door. She could hear the gentle crackle of the fire. She slowly opened the door to find Erik on the sofa reading a book he'd brought with him. She noticed he had lit candles around the room and smiled looking at him. He had yet to notice her in the bathroom door way. "Erik." She called to him.

Erik slowly looked up from his book and Christine thought he would pass out he looked like he was in such shock. He set his book down on the table next to the sofa never taking his eyes off of her. Then he gave a half smiled and she walked to him slowly. She climbed onto his lap with a leg at each side of him. "Wow." Was all he could say.

Christine blushed a little "Wow what?" she asked with a little giggle.

Erik shrugged "I don't know. You are just, so amazing." He placed his hands on her waist. "And so beautiful."

She let her hands creep up his chest and first thing was first, the mask. She pulled it off throwing it across the room. "You won't be needing that anymore." He chuckled at her. Then kissed her full on. So sweet and gentle, oh but just wait until she really got him started. Erik's hand slipped under the lace to remove it from her, but Christine caught his hand. He looked at her a little confused. "I want to take tonight slow. We're finally married, and I want it to be, like," She struggled to find the right words. "Like, uh, I don't know, I mean,"

Erik captured her lips silencing her. "I know what you mean." He whispered as their lips came apart. "From now on when we make love, it's not going to be like it was our first night. Mainly because our first night was on the forest floor." He said with a chuckle and she laughed too.

"It was a rather strange place for our first time." She said making him smile even wider, even blush a little.

He nodded in agreeance. "My point is, from now on we aren't going to make love as just some random couple. We won't make love as The Phantom and the opera singer, or as Mr. Y and The Viscountess. From tonight on we will make love as Erik and Christine, Destler. We will make love as husband and wife. And no matter what, nothing is going to change that."

She smiled wide and moved in to kiss him. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I like the sound of all that." The kiss started slow, but the feel of his lips and the knowledge that they were always going to be hers it drove her crazy. She pushed for more and delighted in his moans. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him, his skin, she wanted to feel the scars of his past and ease whatever pain that might still be there. Christine undid the first few buttons of his shirt. She then began to stroke what skin she had revealed to her wandering hands. Erik little out a little moan. "I'm sorry if my hands are cold." Christine whispered.

Erik shook his head and took one of her free hands placing it over the exposed skin, where his heart was found. "No, even worse, they burn." Christine smiled as she kissed him again, then kissed his deformed face. First his damaged forehead, then one kiss to his eye lid, one to his odd nose, and one to his malformed cheek. She began to kiss a path down his neck as his breath quickened and as she felt him grow harder under her she smiled with each kiss. She ever so slowly undid the rest of his shirt. Erik gave a frustrated yet pleasurable sigh. "You are pure torture Madame Destler."

She lifted her face to his with a sly little smile on her lips. "Says the man that used to have a torture chamber in his home." Erik chuckled and shook his head.

"Not even I could have come up with _this_ Madame." He said.

"And what exactly is _this_ Mousier?" She asked playfully as she slowly removed his shirt.

"My beautiful new wife wearing hardly anything and she's telling me 'to take it slow'." He leaned up and kissed her. Then his mouth was on her ear. "But all I want to do is rip every shred of clothing off your body." Christine smiled as he growled in her ear. She delighted in the feel of his hot breath on her skin.

They began to kiss again and Christine let him lift the lace over her head. Erik threw it on the sofa and resumed kissing her. "What do you say we take this to the bed?" She asked in a breathy whisper.

"I think that's the best damn idea you've had all night." He said making her laugh. Christine wrapped her legs around him as he stood up they gave each other little pecks on the short walk to the bed. Erik lifted her up and tossed her on the bed. Oh, that laugh and her smile. He loved her so much. Erik looked down at her. He couldn't believe she was actually his. Everything that he looked at was his, and she was so beautiful and he felt that he was so undeserving.

Christine looked up and smiled at him. Her long wavy dark blonde hair flared out perfectly around her body. Her blue eyes shined with love and desire for the man in front of her. When she looked into his eyes she could see the same thing reflecting in his bright yellow orbs, but there was something else too. He was nervous. Why was _Erik_ nervous? If anything she figured _he_ would be seducing her not the other way around. "Erik."She beckoned to him as she held out her hand.

Erik took Christine's hand and climbed onto the bed. He bent down so that their faces were only a few inches apart. One curl, just one curl was out of place and Erik smiled at it. He sweetly brushed it out of her face, then it seemed all they could do was stare. "I love you, Erik."

He smiled and nodded. "Always." Erik closed the distance stealing her lips away. Christine ran her hands along his scarred chest. The pain of the past was what she felt, and she vowed that Erik's future would be filled with nothing but happiness and love from that night on. Erik's hand went to work after awhile of tracing her curves. He started with that wretched black corset she wore. "Do you know how much I hate these things?" He asked in an irritated playful tone.

Christine giggled. "I know. Why do you think I wore it?" Erik glared at her for a moment then he finally had it undone. Erik jerked it off her body and threw it not caring if it was ever found again. He studied her for a brief moment taking in the changes she had gone through since their first night together. He was speechless. All these years and she was still so beautiful. He cupped on side of her face and kissed her long and hard. Erik moved and began kissing down her neck. Christine's hand tangled in his thick black hair and she smiled to herself. His lips went lower until he was just above her womanhood.

He looked up at her and smiled at the pleasure clear on her face. Erik was doing that to her, and he couldn't believe it was he giving her such pleasure. He slowly pulled the panties down and tossed them away. "Why are you just now starting to take your time?" She asked breathless and annoyed.

Erik gave a little chuckle. "You aren't the only one who can think of new ways to torture." Christine gasped and plopped her head back on the pillow as he gently stroked her. "Mm, you're so wet Christine. How badly does my beautiful Angel want me?" All she could do was gasp and moan as he slipped two fingers into her. Erik pumped them in and out of her. He knew she wouldn't be able to take much more, so he removed his fingers and delighted in the disapproving whimper she gave him. He slipped out of his pants and positioned himself over her. He kissed her deeply as she snaked her arms around his neck and ran her hands over his back. Erik went in fast and hard.

Christine dug her nails into his back "Erik!" She cried out. He started out slowly but when he sped up she begged him for more. "Harder Erik! Harder please!" Who was he to refuse his Angel?

As hours went by they made love so many times and there they laid under the blankets in each others arms. The fire had started to dim and all but three candles had died out. Christine laid on her Erik's chest half asleep with his arms around her as he had his eyes closed stroking her hair. "I love you Erik."

Smiling he replied "I love you Christine."

"Erik," She called with her face scrunched a little.

"Yes _Mon Ange_,"

"Promise me you'll be right here when I wake."

He opened his eyes and was reminded by his sleepy little wife just how much he had hurt her so many years ago. "I promise my love, I will be right here when you open your eyes. I always will be. Until I die." He whispered lovingly into her ear making her smile as she was lost to him by a dream.

* * *

_**So is it just me or dose Christine seem to have some trust issues ? Oh well Reviews would be great and any suggestion for chapters to come tweet me Phantomslover28 ... Until next time **_


	25. 25 The Tower

_**Alright here we go ... hope you guys are ready... read on my lovelies !**_

* * *

**_ Seven years later….._**

Erik and Christine had lived the past years in peace with their children. A month after they had returned home from their honeymoon Meg gave birth to a little girl she named Selena. Months later Christine had announced that she was again pregnant. Come to find out that she soon gave birth to twins. The boy they named Julian and the girl Harper.

On young Selena's second birthday Raoul proposed to Meg who happily said yes. After a year of marriage to Meg Raoul got what he wanted for a long time; a son, a son of his very own. Raoul and Meg named him Jordan De Chaney. Things went well for the family, but now trouble has just stepped foot off the ship.

Her bright green eyes shined in the sunlight and her long red hair was kept in a messy braid down her back. She had come back to take what was hers. She walked into the Phantasma Theater and went back stage to see Meg sorting through papers at a desk.

"Meg," she called.

Meg stopped. Frozen where she stood praying that the voice she heard behind her wasn't who she thought it was. She took a deep breath and turned to the woman behind her. And it was exactly who she feared. "Hello, Kasey." Meg said with a somewhat evil look in her eye.

Kasey sighed. "Meg please, don't look at me that way."

Meg shrugged. "Look at you like what? Like the awful person you really are. I'm sorry I can't, because you shouldn't be here."

"Meg please, I've come to-"

"Mama!" Selena called out with Harper running fast behind her. "Mama quick you have to hide us Gustave's going to kill us!"

Meg turned her attention to the young girls. "Wait, what? Why is Gustave going to kill you? Girls what did you do?"

Selena looked to Harper with her arms crossed. "We, uh, might have, gotten into, Papa's music room. And, we, also might have, found Gustave's new music."

Meg sighed and shook her head. "Go, if he comes by I'll tell him you're father needs him."

Harper smiled and they both hugged Meg tight. "Thanks Aunt Meg!"

"Thanks Mama!" They said as they ran off and Christine came up with Gustave behind her.

"I know you've seen them." Gustave said to Meg. "Now where are they?" She couldn't help but smile. Gustave was so much like Erik when he was irritated.

"I have no idea what they did," Christine said grabbing some papers and then looking to her son. "But you have a meeting with your father in about twenty minutes, so I suggest you go get ready."

Gustave sighed and smiled. "You know what they took don't you?" Christine smiled and nodded then handed him the papers she picked up. His music.

"Why do you think they stopped to talk to Meg?" Gustave chuckled and kissed his mothers cheek.

"Thank you mother. And now I leave. I'll see you at dinner."

Meg and Christine laughed for a moment, then Christine noticed the stranger in front of her. "Meg, you know I hate being rude. Who is this?"

Meg turned to her. "This is Miss Peters." She answered not wanting to give her Kasey's first name. Meg smiled slyly "Miss Peters, this Christine, Destler. She's married to the owner Mr. Y."

Christine giggled "Meg please," She looked to Kasey. "Call me Christine." Kasey managed a fake smile and nodded. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a certain Hammerstein to discuss some business with."

Kasey frowned as Christine turned her back and walked away. "He can't be married. Erik would never do that to Eliza." She protested to Meg.

"Well, it happened. Eliza finally convinced herself that you were never coming back, so she told Erik to marry Christine. Do you know what she calls her now? She calls her mother. Christine is more worthy of that title than you will ever be. Hell, I might even be more worthy than you."

"I came back."

"Yes but you're too late. Erik moved on, and so did Eliza. I suggest you leave Kasey. Before you start something you can't finish, and we all know you have a habit of that."

"Just let me see my daughter. Let me see her at least once, and let me hear this from her. Then, and only then, will I leave." Kasey said.

Meg scoffed and shook her head. "You don't get it do you! That girl that was with my daughter is _their_ daughter. That boy that just left that is _their_ son. And Eliza is hers now too. You lost. There is nothing for you to take. It was one thing to see my brother hurt, but to see a four year old go through that, that's where I draw the line Kasey. No one wants you here, and if you aren't gone within the next five minutes I'm calling security." Meg got up close to make sure the threat was clear. "And that's a promise."

Kasey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She unwillingly left, but this wasn't the last they would see of her. She walked out of the theater and then she heard it. The laugh she remembered all too well of her little girl. Kasey turned to see Eliza with Gustave laughing. Kasey hid herself from the girl as they passed by. "Eliza!" A young boy yelled running out of the theater with Harper.

Eliza smiled and picked the boy up as he ran to her. "And what can I do for you today my little Julian?" She asked playfully.

"Papa says you have to take Harper and I home with you so we can ready for the anniversary party." He said happily.

"Alright, but you must behave. Or else I'm locking you in the tower." She said. The tower is what the children had nicknamed the attic. It started when Gustave and Eliza were young and was just passed on to the others.

Gustave laughed at how their little brother squealed at the playful punishment. Kasey watched them as the piled into a cab. She couldn't believe how much her little girl had grown. Her Eliza's skin was still flawless, her hair a darker red than she remembered, but it was still long and beautiful, and her eyes were still as bright as the sun. Kasey didn't want to believe Meg's tail that Eliza approved of the wedding of Christine to her father. She wouldn't believe it until she heard it from her daughter. Kasey didn't want to believe that Erik truly loved this Christine. "They will have me back. I know they will." Kasey whispered to herself. Then she set off to Destler Manor.

Christine walked out of the theater and squealed as Erik caught her around the waist pulling her to him. They started to laugh as she turned around in his arms giving him a kiss.

"We should probably get home. The children should have everything set up by now." Christine said. The anniversary party wasn't for Erik and Christine, Raoul and Meg, or even Phantasma. No it was the anniversary of the official start to their family. That day seven years ago Erik and Christine came home and they all started their lives together, so every year they celebrated. They kept Erik and Christine away from the house and wouldn't let them come home until the theater closed to make the decoration, food, and whatever else they could think of a surprise.

Erik glanced at his watch and looked back to her. "Well, we can get going but there's no need to rush. I highly doubt they're ready for us yet. So, why don't we walk home, instead of getting a cab?"

Christine giggled "I think that sounds wonderful." They started their walk to the house and talked about their day. Like always Erik would occasionally say something romantic and Christine would stop and kiss him. When they came up to the gates they slowly walked hand in hand laughing up the pathway. Erik stopped taking her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion.

"I think maybe we should skip the 'welcome party' and go to the bedroom." He said.

Christine laughed. "You say that every year, but you never mean it."

"Oh, well, I think I do this year." They both laughed. And as Erik moved in to kiss her again he saw something from the corner of his eye and he couldn't believe it. He stopped and turned with nothing but seriousness about him. Christine looked to see the girl Meg was with at the theater emerging out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Erik demanded.

"I've come to see you." She said with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be here Kasey." He said hatefully. Christine looked at the girl with wide shocked eyes.

"Kasey? This is," Christine couldn't even finish the question.

"Yes, and she shouldn't be here. Leave Kasey. Now." Erik was in no mood to deal with her.

"Erik please." She begged. "I've come back."

"Thirteen years too late Kasey! You are not wanted or need here! Now leave!" Erik yelled.

"I'm not leaving Erik." She argued. "I want to see her." She demanded. "I'm not leaving until I see her."

"Then you're going to be there a long time, because you are not seeing her."

"Erik she's my daughter."

He began to laugh. "Your daughter? _Your _daughter Kasey? Why the sudden interest to claim her? After thirteen years why now?" Kasey stayed quiet not knowing how to come back. "She's not yours Kasey."

"Well she's not hers either!" She yelled pointing to Christine.

"She doesn't belong to Christine either. But she belongs to me! You left her remember! What are you going to do about the fact that she was left without a mother for her entire childhood?! Go! Leave. Before I really lose my temper."

The front door opened and the young redhead herself came out the door. "Papa!" She stopped when they all looked at her and she saw _her_. She locked eyes with Kasey for a moment. "Father." Eliza called out breathlessly. "What's going on?" She asked as tears started to form.

Christine walked up the front steps to Eliza and placed a hand on her arm. "It's alright Eliza." She looked to Christine and nodded trying her best to fight back tears.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Kasey yelled moving to Eliza.

Erik stopped her grabbing her by the waist and pushing her away. "I told you she's not your daughter anymore!"

"Eliza please! I'm your mother! Please!" Kasey begged.

Eliza shook her head. "No." She whispered, then turned and ran into the house.

"Eliza!" Christine yelled.

Erik turned to see his little red flee into the house with tear filled eyes. He looked to Christine "Go inside." She nodded and did as told. He turned back to Kasey. "You've seen her. Now get back on whatever damn boat you came her on and leave." He said firmly. "You've done enough Kasey. I don't want you here. Eliza doesn't want you here. We have a family now. She has a mother she can trust and I have a wife that I know won't walk out on me. Go. Now." Erik turned and left her standing there.

Erik went in the house and went upstairs to find Christine with Raoul and Meg. "What's wrong with little red?" Raoul asked.

"Her mother." Christine said.

"Her what?!" Meg said.

"Why didn't you tell me that was her Meg?" Christine asked annoyed.

"Wait, what? You knew she was here?" Erik fussed.

"Yes, I knew she was here. I didn't tell any of you because I thought she would take a hint and leave. Apparently I was wrong."

"Where is she?" Erik asked. Raoul and Meg both shrugged.

"The tower." Gustave said coming around the corner. "She ran by pretty fast. Looked like she was crying. I heard her go up the stairs and then I heard the door shut. She up there." Erik nodded. "What happened?"

Erik thought for a moment. He knew Gustave deserved an answer, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Erik simply shook his head and told Gustave they would discuss it later on. Christine and Erik climbed up the stairs to the attic. When they got to the door Erik tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Eliza open the door." No reply. "Eliza please, unlock the door, please." It was still quiet.

On the other side of the door everything was still, except for curtains at the window. The window that led to the roof was open and next to the window was Eliza trying ignore her father's pleas. "Eliza, darling, please open the door. It's going to be alright, please let me in." All his pleas did was bring more tears. Those same words were said to a four year old once.

The four year old would yell at the door begging to be left alone. But now the seventeen year old didn't need to beg she only need to keep quiet and eventually it would stop. Key word being 'eventually'. For the second time in her life she watched her mother leave. She prayed that she could close her eyes and open them to find herself in her room waking from an awful dream. But no it never happened. Eliza was very much awake and those words echoed through her mind. _"She's not yours anymore!" _Her father's firm voice screamed. _"Eliza please! I'm your mother!"_ The woman would yell.

Eliza had no doubt that she was her mother. After all the years she had never forgotten what her mother looked like. But after so many years she became thankful for Christine being there. Because of Christine's mothering Eliza realized how awful her mother truly was.

Eliza was no longer a child, but she also realized she was not yet an adult. Whereas once she treasured what memories she had of her mother, now she cursed them. Once she wished for her mother's return, now she wished her dead. Now Eliza was so confused. Seeing her mother there it was everything she wished for as a girl, but then something changed. A look, one simple look could go a long way.

* * *

_**Reviews and tweets( Phantomslover28) are wonderful ! anything that can make this one better or the next chapter amazing I'm open for suggestions hit me up anytime ... ;)**_


	26. 26 Confusion

Six in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, and we found Gustave coming out of his room dressed for the day curios as to his step sister's whereabouts. He walked to rooms down to Eliza's room and gently knocked. When he heard no answer he opened it finding the room vacant. She had been up in the tower all night, he knew because the bed was still perfectly made. Gustave sighed and shut the door making his way up to the attic. He gave three little knocks and spoke. "Hey, red, it's me. Can I come in?"

On the other side Eliza closed her eyes and sighed from her spot at the window. She put her fist to wooden wall and gave four knocks, paused, then another two. Gustave smiled at the code knock they had come up with as children. He turned to look at a little hidden door next to the tower door. He opened the hidden door and pulled out a key closing the small door Gustave unlocked the attic door. He saw Eliza climb back out onto the roof and sighed again. He shut the door locking it back and set the key down on a little desk. He walked over to the window and climbed out going to sit next to her. She stared straight ahead waiting for the sun to come up. After their first year of officially being brother and sister they would wake up as early as they could and watch the sun come up together before they went down to breakfast.

Gustave looked to her and saw how she was trying to gather her thoughts to say something to him. "We don't have to talk. We can just sit here and watch if want. Or we can talk, but not about last night." He said.

She gave a small laugh. "You say it like it's so easy. It's not you know? Ignoring, what happened last night. Trying to forget that she was right there. That after so long I saw her, standing right, in front, of me." Her voice began to crack and tears filled her eyes. "You don't know what it's like Gustave."

"I know. I know I don't. I know, I probably never will. But, hey." Gustave lifted her face and turned it to him whipping away the tears. "I'm here. I'm always right here Eliza, I always will be, I promise."

She gave a little smile and nodded. "I know. And, believe me, I couldn't have asked for a better older brother." He smiled at her. Eliza turned back to the sky. "You know, I always wanted her to come back. Until, I saw how happy your mother made our father. I always thought that my mother would come back and everything would be right, but, then, your mother happened. Christine loved me. She hardly knew me, but she loved me. When the day of the wedding came around I gave up. I didn't want my mother anymore. The older I got, the more I realized that she was an awful person. But last night I realized something." She said.

Gustave made a face and asked "What?"

"I realized she never cared for me." Eliza answered.

Gustave sighed. "I'm sure that's not true. She is still your mother Eliza."

She scoffed. "You weren't there. You didn't see it."

"See what Eliza?"

"That look. When your mother looks at me, she looks at me, like, well, like a mother. In her eyes there's love, compassion, trust, warmth, and anything else positive you can think of, that's _always_ how Christine looks at us. But when I came out last night and I saw my mother, I saw all of that, for a split second, your mother touched my arm, and told me 'it was alright.' Then it all disappeared and was replaced with something else, greedy, selfishness, and disappointment. It was as if, she had a plan, that I was a part of, and seeing Christine be so good with me, it was like everything just fell apart. She doesn't care, then again, she never did."

Gustave looked down and sighed. "Eighteen years ago on March tenth, Erik Destler was married to Kasey Peters, and that night set sail to Scotland." Eliza looked to him curios to where he was going with this. "From Scotland they traveled to Ireland where they spent time with Kasey's family. Erik was welcomed and accepted by her family. Three months later on June seventh they traveled back to Scotland set sail back to Coney Island on the eleventh of June. Then on July second their ship docked on Coney and they were free to officially start their lives together. December twenty-eighth, Kasey Destler is rushed to the hospital. Later on the same day the couple found out that she had miscarried a child. A year later Kasey wakes up early the morning of July the nineteenth sick, Erik calls for the doctor, and they find out at ten fifteen in the morning that she is pregnant. Eight months later on the snow filled night of February eighth Kasey Destler goes into labor. Three hours later at eleven fifty seven that night she brings forth a beautiful baby girl. With a little red patch on her head and bright yellow eyes. She wanted to call her something unique something special. So she named her Eliza. Kasey thought that she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she couldn't get herself to believe that she had created this girl she held in her arms."

Eliza sat there somewhat dumbfounded at everything Gustave just said. "How on earth do you know what she was thinking?" She asked.

Gustave smiled. "About two years ago I found a box full of a bunch of old newspapers and a journal. I learned after the second page that the journal belonged to your mother. I couldn't bring myself to stop reading it. The last entry was about the day you were born. She once loved you. What I said were her words exactly."

Eliza sat there not knowing what to say. They sat in silence watching the sun rise, and once it was high in the sky Gustave looked over to his sister. He stroked her dark red hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and turned to him. "It doesn't matter what she's done, or where she is anymore. You have a good family here Eliza. Father, the twins, Meg, Raoul, Selena, even my mother and I. We care for and love you very much. Don't ever forget that red." She smiled wider at her nickname.

She kissed his cheek and nodded. "Thank you. I love you too."

They laughed for a moment and then Gustave got up. "You can't hide up here forever. So I suggest you come down and eat something." Eliza gave him a look of annoyance. "I mean it." Then before she could say anything else he left. She sat there and just thought for the longest time. Then with a sigh she thought _I'm gonna have to face them eventually. Mind as well get it over with._

Eliza walked down from the tower and down to the first floor. Everyone was up and in the dining room. They all froze when she walked in and everyone but Gustave was shocked to see her. She looked at all of them as they stared at her. "Eliza," Erik began.

"I'm fine. I just needed sometime to myself. I'm fine now." She said as she walked up to the table to get something to eat.

Erik sighed, and Christine gave him a look that meant not to push it. Erik couldn't help it, this was his little Eliza. He placed a hand on her arm as she reached for some fruit. "Eliza, please,"

She jerked away. "I'm fine Papa!" She argued. "Stop worrying about me I'm not five anymore! I've handled her leaving before and I can do it again! I'm almost eighteen Papa, I can handle myself." Eliza grabbed an apple and stormed out of the room to the gardens.

They all sat in silence until the four year old Jordan jumped down from his seat and went after her. Meg watched him go off, then she looked to Gustave. He nodded. "Hey, guys." He called getting the attention of the children. "Let's go out back and play hide and seek."

"I'd rather play explorer!" Selena said.

"Me too!" Julian said.

Gustave smiled. "Alright, we can do that too. Come on let's go." They all jumped up and followed Gustave outside leaving the adults to it.

Once out of ear shot Christine looked to Erik. "Since when do you not know _this_ look?" She asked angrily.

He sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "She needs to talk to someone Christine. Though, doing it this way wasn't the smartest thing Erik." Meg said.

"I know." Erik replied.

"No you don't." Christine said making him look at her. "She was right Erik. She's almost eighteen. You can't be there to fight all of her battles anymore. Eliza wants to do this herself then let her. And if she wants to talk then she'll come to one of us. Eliza doesn't need you hovering over her anymore Erik." Christine got up and walked out into the gardens with the children. Leaving Erik to his thoughts.


End file.
